La forge des dons oubliés
by bubblejoyce
Summary: Draco devra s'apprivoiser avant de pouvoir l'apprivoiser ELLE... Je sais, résumé nul mais venez lire tout de même SVP.
1. Default Chapter

[n/a] : Voici une petite histoire qui met en vedette, l'un de vos personnages préférés qui devra au coût de longues introspections se trouver lui-même avant de pouvoir prétendre l'apprivoiser ELLE.  
  
J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et ne vous gênez surtout pas pour m'envoyer une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (positif et négatif sont les bien venus.)  
  
Dois-je vous rappeler que rien du fabuleux monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient ? Mon nom comme vous vous en doutez n'est pas JK Rowling (malheureusement.)  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Le soleil avait chauffé toute la journée une bonne partie de ce coin de pays, amenant avec lui, la nuit tombé, toute trace d'une brise qui pourtant aurait été la bienvenue. L'humidité régnait en maître depuis plusieurs jours, affligeant les jeunes enfants et les personnes âgées et épuisant les autres. Pas l'ombre d'un nuage pour couvrir l'astre du jour qui s'était mit de la partie, ce qui avait donné pour résultat plusieurs coups de chaleurs et un nombre record de fréquentation des bars laitiers et endroits à débit d'alcool. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bière bien fraîche pour oublier la chaleur qui faisait coller nos vêtements à notre peau.  
  
C'était ce que ce disait justement un jeune homme, tapi dans l'ombre d'une petite ruelle que peu de gens osaient emprunter. L'homme sur la lune avait pointé son nez il y avait de cela quelques heures déjà mais la température n'en avait pas été influencée pour autant. Dire qu'on disait que l'Angleterre était humide, pensa-t-il, que dire alors du climat qui régnait dans cette partie du globe alors. On lui avait raconté qu'un illuminé avait un jour dit qu'il ne s'agissait que de « quelques arpents de neige ». De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais visité ce pays en plein été.  
  
Le jeune homme essuya du revers de sa main, les quelques gouttes de sueurs qu'il avait pourtant chassé quelques instants plus tôt. Il était fatigué, avait chaud, renfrogné, il suait, de mauvaise humeur, il transpirait, épuisé, il avait chaud, l'avait-il déjà dit ? Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi il le laissait ainsi poireauter dans le fond de cette ruelle ? Pourquoi était-il si en retard ? Le jeune homme jeta un autre coup d'?il à sa montre, ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée qu'il faisait ce geste. Le temps lui semblait figé, les secondes s'égrainaient à une vitesse dangereusement lente, les aiguilles de sa montre semblaient faire la grève, comme pour protester elles aussi contre cette chaleur suffocante.  
  
Il lui avait dit de l'attendre à cet endroit, il en était sûr et pour avoir repéré un peu les lieux, il savait qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit. Au fond de la ruelle, se trouvait une petite buvette que peu de gens dit « normaux » oseraient fréquenter. Depuis qu'il observait de son poste dans l'ombre, il avait vu entrer et sortir une dizaine de personnes aux allures, comment ils disaient déjà ? Ah oui, gothiques. Des pseudo apprentis sorcier, des imitateurs bas de gamme, des jaloux, des rêveurs.Oui des rêveurs car jamais ils ne pourraient même jamais lui arriver à la cheville, lui possédait en lui la magie, lui était né sorcier. Il n'était pas un de ces moldus qui pelletait les nuages de l'illusion en se faisant à croire qu'il était digne d'être un sorcier. On était sorcier à la naissance, ou on ne l'était pas et il était vain de croire que ça pouvait changer. De toute façon, ces moldus ne connaissaient rien à la vraie magie, il n'avait qu'à lire le nom de cette petite buvette qu'il observait « la maîtresse de Merlin ». Tous les vrais sorciers savaient que la maîtresse de Merlin s'appelait Vivian, elle avait été sa tutrice et amante et n'importe quel abruti aurait pu le trouver en se donnant la peine de chercher un peu, il savait que les légendes arthuriennes des moldus en parlaient.  
  
N'empêche qu'il devait avouer que c'était l'endroit rêver pour un véritable sorcier pour venir prendre une boisson alcoolisé sans se fondre dans une mer de moldus tous plus semblable les uns que les autres. C'était la raison de sa présence dans ces lieux, il devait observer, guetter, trouver. Qui ? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée. Voilà pourquoi il savait qu'il était là en vain. Si au moins son mentor pouvait arriver pour lui donner quelques informations supplémentaires, il saurait peut-être quoi chercher. Pour l'instant il nageait dans l'inconnu et détestait cela, il avait l'habitude de toujours être maître, de diriger la situation, de mener les choses où, LUI, voulait qu'elles aillent. Se retrouver ainsi, dépendant de l'inconnu l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pourquoi avait-il accepté aussi de suivre son mentor de l'autre côté de l'océan ? N'aurait-il pas pu rester sagement à la maison à regarder le temps passer ? Mais non, ses récentes prises de conscience l'avaient mené jusqu'à ce trou perdu au fin fond de nulle part. Il avait fait de choix qui l'avait mené à prendre des décisions. Honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas déclarer qu'il le regrettait vraiment jusqu'à maintenant, il savait qu'il aurait regretté encore plus amèrement s'il avait fait le choix contraire. Pourtant, qui aurait cru, que lui, allait faire de telles concessions, qu'il allait suivre une voie qui lui était inconnue et tout autre de ce à quoi il était destiné depuis sa naissance.  
  
Le jeune homme sourit en repensant aux évènements qui s'étaient passés il y avait à peine quelques mois mais qui pourtant semblaient s'être passés il y a des lunes. Pendant près d'un an, il s'était refermé sur lui-même, s'introspectant , cherchant à se définir lui en tant qu'être humain et non pas seulement en tant que fils né dans cette famille qui était la sienne. Ses amis avaient bien sûr remarqués son changement d'attitude, il ne semblait plus prendre plaisir en ce qui l'aurait autrefois fait mourir de rire ou donner une satisfaction telle qu'il aurait bombé le torse, fier pendant plusieurs jours. Ses parents aussi s'inquiétèrent mais jamais autant qu'il s'inquiéta lui-même, son esprit semblait soudain se réveiller d'une trop longue nuit qui aurait durée près de seize ans. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais réellement vécu, d'abord était tout ce temps qu'une marionnette opérée par plus puissant que lui. Son nom de famille était connu de toute la communauté magique et il en avait été jadis très fier mais pourquoi ? Pour des exploits que lui-même n'avait jamais fait. Parlons-en de ces soi disant exploits, comment pouvait-on en retirer une réelle fierté. Bien sûr il aurait très bien pu se montrer à la hauteur des attentes dues à son nom de famille, il en avait la capacité mais était-ce là un véritable défi ? Non bien sûr, il ne ferait que perpétuer la tradition familiale, sans réellement se démarquer.  
  
Sa sixième année de scolarité avait été très pénible pour lui, pas nécessairement sur le plan académique mais plutôt morale et au plan de son esprit, son âme, ses valeurs, ce qu'il croyait être vrai parce que l'on lui avait dit que c'était vrai, ce qui était mal parce que d'autre avant lui en avait décidé ainsi. Ce fut une véritable crise existentielle qui submergea le jeune homme et elle l'engloutit totalement, il se sentait couler à pic et ne savait que faire pour éviter la noyade. sa mort. Son existence était telle qu'il se voyait, coulant au fond d'une mer très agitée, sans pouvoir remonter à la surface. Puis une ombre était apparue au dessus de lui, une main avait plongé et était descendue jusqu'à lui. Sans presque y réfléchir, il l'avait saisi et elle l'avait fait remonter. La mer était toujours aussi agitée mais au moins il était sur l'eau maintenant et non plus dedans.  
  
Il serait toujours reconnaissant à cette main qui l'avait sauvé. En fait, il s'agissait d'une étrangère qui ne s'était pas arrêter pour réfléchir à s'il valait la peine d'être sauver, elle l'avait simplement fait car elle croyait en lui. De ce fait, elle lui avait redonner confiance en lui et dès lors, il su quel chemin il devait emprunter. Il n'était pas sans embûche et n'était pas le plus attrayant et le plus attirant mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait persévérer, qu'un jour, il apprécierait son choix. La propriétaire de cette main ne s'était pas contentée de le sortir de l'eau, elle l'avait écouté sans jamais le juger, sans jamais remettre en doute ses valeurs ou plutôt ce qu'il croyait être ses valeurs. Elle l'avait aidé par sa simple présence à cheminer dans les dédalles de son esprit enfumé.  
  
Il avait prit des décisions et cela l'avait mené là, à attendre dans le noir et la chaleur que son mentor revienne de Merlin seul sait où avec les réponses à leurs questions. Il poussa un autre soupir, qui avaient été nombreux en cette chaude soirée, quand soudain, il le vit. Il approchait, les sourcils froncés, les yeux scrutant les alentours, évaluant les dangers possibles et repérant les sorties possibles. Il faisait toujours ainsi, le jeune homme avait pu l'observer à plusieurs reprises depuis que l'homme l'avait pris sous son aile. À lui aussi, le jeune homme lui devait beaucoup, l'aîné s'était porté volontaire pour lui enseigner bien plus que ce sa tache lui incombait en réalité. L'homme âgé dans la fin trentaine le repéra assez rapidement, pourtant, plus d'une douzaine de moldus avaient passé par là avant lui et personne n'avait remarqué le jeune homme jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
Se sachant repéré, il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers son mentor qui semblait avoir tout aussi chaud que lui. Il portait un pantalon noir et un chemise blanche qui lui collait au torse, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête et son front ruisselait du petites gouttes de sueur. D'un signe de tête, il fit signe à son protégé de le suivre à l'intérieur de la petite buvette.  
  
Lorsqu'il poussa la porte et entra à la suite de son mentor, le jeune homme n'eut pas trop de difficulté à acclimater ses yeux à la noirceur de la petite taverne puisqu'il était dans la noirceur depuis quelque temps déjà. L'endroit, outre être sombre et éclairé par une multitude de chandelles était frais et agréable, du moins pour des gens comme eux. Il fit le tour de l'endroit des yeux, au fond une petite estrade où se tenaient plusieurs instruments de musique mais où aucun musicien n'était visible. Devant le stage, plusieurs longues tables de bois massif avec des bancs à haut dossier entièrement en bois. À l'extrême gauche une porte en chêne devait donner accès aux cuisines de la place car tout près se trouvait un immense foyer à deux faces où pouvait prendre place un bon morceau de viande. Heureusement, avec la chaleur qui faisait à l'extérieur, il n'y avait aucun feu dans l'âtre. À la gauche de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait un long comptoir tout en bois derrière lequel on retrouvait plusieurs bouteilles de ce qu'il devina être de l'alcool moldu. Les clients pouvaient s'asseoir au dit comptoir grâce à des tonneaux de vin changés en haut banc, assez confortable malgré leur apparence. Il le savait car s'était là que s'était dirigé son aîné, à l'écart des autres clients qui avaient pris place devant l'estrade, attendant sans doute le début du spectacle.  
  
Une serveuse à la poitrine généreuse et mise bien en évidence, vêtue d'habits de style médiévaux s'approcha d'eux, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, comme si elle venait de repérer une proie facile et qu'elle la traquait uniquement pour le plaisir. La proie n'était nulle autre que le plus âgé des deux hommes qui grimaça en la voyant approcher mais fit d'énorme effort pour rester poli et respectueux, ils ne devaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux.  
  
« - Dites, donc, on dirait que vous avez chaud mes gaillards, on vous sert à boire ?  
  
Pourquoi pas, quelque chose de rafraîchissant, dit le plus âgé.  
  
Je vous propose la spécialité de la maison, c'est à vous glacer les sangs.  
  
Ça nous prend plus qu'un simple breuvage pour nous « glacer les sangs » comme vous dites, déclara le jeune homme sûr de lui.  
  
On verra bien. », le nargua la serveuse.  
  
Elle frappa ensuite trois grands coups sur le comptoir, ce qui fit se retourner la jeune femme qui travaillait derrière. La serveuse lui fit un rapide geste de la main, puis fit deux de ses doigts et pointa finalement les deux hommes auprès d'elle. La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête et prépara aussitôt deux verres. Ses gestes étaient rapides mais sûrs, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et très rapidement, elle amena les deux coupes en étain, pleines aux deux hommes. Elle les déposa devant eux et d'un geste las, jeta quelque chose dans leur verre, ce qui est pour effet de produire une fumée blanche en provenance de leur boisson qui disparut rapidement. Le jeune homme se recula légèrement surpris, le plus vieux par contre n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu et fixait la jeune femme avec un air narquois et un sourire en coin. Elle lui rendit son sourire et inclina légèrement la tête avant de repartir laver ses verres.  
  
Le plus âgé des deux, regarda son collègue en haussant un sourcil, ce dernier se renfrogna et reprit rapidement un air fier et imperturbable. Bien sûr, il avait vu et fait bien mieux que la petite démonstration qu'il venait de voir mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelque chose du genre dans un endroit moldu. Il avait simplement été surpris.  
  
« - Probablement de la quinquina séchée puis broyée qui mélangée avec certains alcools.  
  
Produit une fumée blanche épaisse mais brève, termina de réciter le jeune homme.  
  
Même les moldus trouvent parfois des utilités particulières à certaines choses.  
  
- Sans doute les trouvent-ils seulement par hasard. »  
  
Le plus âgé hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et pris une gorgée de la boisson qui était effectivement très rafraîchissante. Elle plut également au plus jeune qui tenta de découvrir les ingrédients la composant. L'aîné faisait de même mais quelque chose lui échappait. Il pila donc sur son orgueil et demanda à la jeune femme :  
  
« - Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle. hey ! »  
  
La jeune femme ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre, l'ignorant totalement. Cette attitude choqua l'homme qui haussa le ton, ce qui attira la serveuse.  
  
« - C'est pas la peine de vous époumoner mon beau, elle ne vous répondra pas.  
  
Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda les dents serrés l'homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi ignoré.  
  
Parce qu'elle ne vous entend pas. Elle est sourde. et muette. Je peux peut-être vous aider ? »  
  
La déclara de la serveuse peina pour une raison inconnue le jeune homme, il demanda tout de même :  
  
« - Nous voudrions savoir ce que contient ce breuvage.  
  
Oh, vous n'êtes pas les premiers et sûrement pas les derniers. Jamais elle ne donne la recette, elle se contente de répondre qu'il s'agit d'un vieux secret de famille lorsqu'on lui demande.  
  
Vous-même ne le savez pas ?, tenta de nouveau l'aîné.  
  
Non mon chou, désolée, moi je ne sers que les cervoises et le cidre, pour le reste, c'est elle qu'il faut voir. C'est vrai qu'elle est douée, on avait hésité à l'engager vu son handicap mais elle nous avait été chaudement recommandée et elle avait besoin d'un job. On ne l'a jamais regretté. Je peux tout de même essayer si vous voulez. »  
  
Ce disant, la serveuse frappa de nouveau sur le comptoir pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme qui se retourna et approcha sur la demande de la serveuse qui lui faisait des gestes rapides et saccadés des mains. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, un sourire qui chauffa le c?ur du jeune homme, il ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle prenait une ardoise posée près d'eux et qu'elle écrit en grosses lettres :  
  
SECRET DE FAMILLE  
  
« - Mais encore, déclara à voix basse l'aîné. Elle croit quoi, que l'on va lui voler sa recette pour la revendre et devenir riche avec. »  
  
La jeune femme écrivait de nouveau sur l'ardoise à une vitesse folle, ce qui attira l'attention des deux hommes. La serveuse étant retournée à ses autres clients, ils purent lire sur l'ardoise :  
  
« - La vendre non mais mon paternel n'apprécierait pas que toute votre famille trinque à sa santé à Noël prochain. »  
  
Les deux hommes étaient sous le choc et la dévisageaient les yeux ronds, n'était-elle pas supposée être sourde. Suivant les rouages de leur cerveau, elle écrit de nouveau sur son petit tableau :  
  
« - Sourde mais pas complètement folle, je sais lire sur les lèvres et ce dans trois langues différentes. »  
  
Elle brisa sa craie en écrivant le dernier mot, comme si cela signifiait que le ton qu'elle aurait employé si elle l'avait pu aurait été sarcastique. La jeune femme retourna à ses taches un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et les yeux moqueurs. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver particulièrement attirante. Elle semblait avoir du caractère et était intelligente et son physique n'était pas des plus repoussant non plus. Elle était grande pour une femme, un peu plus petite que lui mais bon. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais et comme certaines moldues qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant, elle arborait des mèches très à la mode, bleu nuit, ce qui donnait un aspect féerique à ses cheveux, comme si les couleurs de la nuit s'y étaient arrêtés et avaient refusées de partir le matin venu. Ses yeux vifs et malicieux étaient d'un bleu profond et intense, étaient protégés par de longs cils qui formaient une barrière qui filtrait la lueur qu'ils revêtaient. Elle avait une petite bouche mais des lèvres pleines et rosées. Des pommettes saillantes, un menton volontaire et deux adorables fossettes lorsqu'elle souriait. Il était sous son charme, malheureusement pour lui, son mentor s'en aperçu et lui fit quelques remontrances, ils n'étaient pas là pour flirter mais bien pour trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.  
  
Parlant de cette mission, le jeune homme se pencha pour demander à voix base à son aîné :  
  
« - Avez-vous eu quelques renseignements supplémentaires ou devons nous encore chercher quelque chose dont on ignore tout ?  
  
J'ai reçu des nouvelles mais même en haut lieu, ils n'en savent pas vraiment plus que nous. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un descendant que nous devons ramener, pourvu de certains dons rares et que nous devons le trouver avant que d'autres ne le trouvent.  
  
Savons nous au moins quels sont ces pouvoirs si spéciaux ?  
  
Selon ce que je sais, il s'agirait de quelques pouvoirs ou connaissances depuis longtemps oubliés.  
  
Comme c'est précis. », ironisa le jeune homme en soupirant.  
  
Voilà près d'une semaine qu'ils voyageaient ensemble pour finir dans ce petit bourg d'une ville perdue aux fins fonds du Canada. Selon les renseignements que l'on leur avait donné, c'était l'endroit où ils étaient supposés trouver « le descendant » ou « le membre de la lignée oublié ». C'était comme cela qu'ils nommaient celui qu'ils étaient sensés ramener en Angleterre pour aider leur cause. Quel stupidité que de partir sans même savoir ce que l'on devait allé chercher. Au moins, une chose semblait sûre, c'est qu'ils étaient à la bonne place mais pourquoi, voilà une tout autre question. Leur mission était claire, revenir avec celui qu'ils recherchaient, point. La lacune principale était, oui mais c'est QUI, qu'on recherche.  
  
« - Au moins, on est dans un endroit où on a des chances de « le » croiser. déclara l'aîné.  
  
Pourquoi ici plus qu'ailleurs ? fit remarquer le jeune homme. Je veux dire, s'il ne vit pas parmi la communauté magique, pourquoi fréquenterait- il un endroit pareil. Si je voulais vivre comme un moldu, que Merlin m'en préserve, je ne fréquenterais pas un endroit qui me rappellerait le monde que je tente de fuir.  
  
C'est un raisonnement sensé mais selon lui, la personne que l'on recherche pourrait ne même pas être au courant de ses dons mais que ceux-ci le pousseraient à rechercher inconsciemment ses origines. »  
  
Lui, s'était l'homme qui leur avait confié cette mission, le jeune homme se dit mentalement que cela aurait du être lui qui fut là à leur place, il semblait en savoir bien plus qu'eux sur le sujet.  
  
« - Autant chercher un fétu de paille dans une botte d'aiguilles, déclama le jeune homme.  
  
En fait, je crois que c'est le contraire », le reprit son aîné.  
  
Ils commandèrent à manger et continuèrent leurs observations silencieuses des clients de la buvette qui se remplissait graduellement. La serveuse leur expliqua que le groupe qui devait se produire ce soir-là, attirait toujours beaucoup de gens, des marginaux pour la plupart. Le groupe en question monta finalement sur scène et entama quelques morceaux de musique celtique-trash. Mélange explosif à n'en point douter, c'était surtout le mélange des différents instruments qui créait l'originalité du groupe. On pouvait retrouver sur la même scène, une cornemuse, une guitare électrique, une flûte de pan, un synthétiseur, un cor anglais et une batterie électrique. Le tout faisant un tintamarre épeurant qui semblait pourtant plaire à la foule qui en redemandait en se saoulant à l'eau de vie et à l'hydromel.  
  
Après près de deux heures de torture musicale, les deux hommes quittèrent enfin la buvette avec une liste mentale de gens à filer et à observer le lendemain pour tenter de trouver celui qu'ils devaient ramener avec eux. Avant de quitter, le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir. Il l'avait observé à la dérober plusieurs fois dans la soirée, espérant croiser son regard sans attirer l'attention de son mentor. En fait, il aurait aimé la voir sourire de nouveau, elle avait sourit toute la soirée, ayant un caractère joyeux et amical avec les clients, des habitués qui communiquaient avec elle mais il aurait aimé qu'elle lui fasse don d'un sourire, à lui seul. Alors qu'il passait le porche, elle lui fit un demi-sourire et hocha la tête comme pour le remercier d'avoir consommé dans son établissement. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il désirait mais c'était déjà ça. Il la gratifia d'un plein sourire, charmeur, enjôleur à la limite mais qu'il voulait sincère, ce n'eut pas entièrement l'effet escompté. Il fut tiré si vite dehors par la poigne ferme de son aîné qu'il ne vit pas comment avait réagi la jeune femme à son sourire qui les faisait toutes tomber.  
  
Ils avaient loué une petite chambre dans un motel minable, infesté de plus de bestioles que pouvait en contenir un insectarium. Le loueur les avait regardé d'un ?il suspicieux lors de leur arrivée, heureusement que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué que l'homme pensait visiblement qu'il s'agissait d'un couple recherchant quelques endroits sordides pour accomplir quelques fantasmes innommables. Ils l'auraient bien tué sur le champ, simplement pour avoir pu penser une telle chose, les Avada Kedavras auraient plut sur lui plus vite que ne fuyaient les coquerelles à la lumière. Leur petite chambre comportait deux lits jumeaux qui reçurent un sortilège de nettoyage à fond par l'aîné des deux alors que le plus jeune levait le nez, visiblement choqué de l'état de la pièce. La salle de bain adjacente subie également un grand ménage magique. L'aîné avait pris possession du lit près de la fenêtre alors que le plus jeune avait du se contenter de celui près du mur mitoyen. La veille, il n'avait pu fermer l'?il, entendant constamment les nombreux déplacements de la vermine à l'intérieur, ce soir par contre, il allait dormir à poings fermés trop fatigué pour prêter attention à ces sales bestioles.  
  
Après une douche rapide mais froide, le jeune homme qui n'avait revêtu qu'un simple boxer, s'étendit sur son lit, de nouveau nettoyé et désinfecté par son mentor et ferma les yeux. L'air climatisée, sensée être un luxe, devait se payer des vacances, car elle ne fonctionnait pas, il faisait une chaleur insoutenable dans la chambre. Heureusement, le plus vieux des deux ajusta magiquement la température pour qu'elle soit plus confortable. Les deux hommes, épuisés et éreintés s'endormirent rapidement. Ils profitèrent d'une nuit de sommeil qu'ils voulaient réparateur mais mal leur en pris, les voisins de palier avaient décidé de faire la rumba toute la nuit. Le jeune homme du retenir son aïeul d'aller leur régler leur compte, ils ne pouvaient prendre la chance d'être repérés. Une fois calmé, un sort d'insonorité fut lancé et ils purent retourner à leurs rêves.  
  
Au réveil, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, plombant de nouveau, annonçant une autre journée infernale. Après avoir rapidement mangé un petit déjeuner, ils se séparèrent les « suspects » et convirent de se retrouver à la même buvette le soir même pour mettre en commun leurs observations. Ils se séparèrent en passant devant le locateur qui leur jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Le plus vieux prit à gauche, alors que le plus jeune filait vers la droite, il devait se rendre dans un petit magasin qui disait vendre « tout le nécessaire pour mage ». En marchant dans la rue, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son habillement ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu, porter un pantalon et une chemise noir par la chaleur qu'il faisait n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Son regard était justement attiré par un magnifique bermuda bleu acier. Sa main se porta automatiquement à son porte-monnaie, on lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement et l'équivalence des billets de banque moldus. Pourquoi pas après tout, il devait passer pour un parfait moldu non ? Il entra dans la boutique et en ressorti avec le bermuda et une camisole blanche qui moulait les muscles de son torse, ses cheveux maintenant courts et une petite barbe naissance, ajoutait au look du parfait sportif moldu, tombeur de ses dames. Un sac à la main, contenant ses autres vêtements, il reprit son chemin.  
  
La petite échoppe de son « suspect » numéro un, le fit sourire. Absolument rien dans ce magasin n'était susceptible d'avoir une quelconque utilité magique potentielle. Il s'agissait que d'un autre illuminé, croyant au supranaturel sans même en saisir l'essence même. Le jeune homme ressortit quelques instants plus tard, ayant fait mine de réfléchir à l'achat d'une réplique d'une Witchball, petite sphère en verre supposée repousser les mauvais esprits. Le suivant sur sa liste était un vieil homme excentrique qui s'avéra être un névrosé, fêlé de l'esprit qui vivait avec une meute de chats infestés de puces.  
  
La journée avançait rapidement, la liste des « suspects » diminuant à mesure que le temps passait. Aucune des personnes ciblées ne semblaient être celui qu'ils recherchaient, aucun n'affichaient de détails particuliers ou semblaient posséder des dons réels pour la sorcellerie. Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à la taverne de « la maîtresse de Merlin » où ils mangèrent un bon repas en sirotant de bonnes bières moldues en échangeant sur leurs « cas ».  
  
Le jeune homme avait été déçu de ne pas revoir sa belle ce soir-là, elle n'était pas derrière son comptoir, seule la serveuse officiait. Elle les avait d'ailleurs gratifié de son plus beau sourire et ne se gênait pas pour montrer et mettre ne valeurs ses attributs plus que voyant. Il y avait peu de monde ce soir là dans la buvette, bien moins que la veille. Néanmoins, ils repartirent avec une nouvelle liste de nouveaux « suspects ». De nouveau la petite routine reprit.  
  
Le lendemain, ils se divisèrent de nouveau la liste. Cette fois ce fut au tour de l'aîné d'arrêter pour faire des achats personnels. Il avait la veille lever les sourcils en apercevant l'attiquement de son protégé mais avait du s'avouer qu'il avait du avoir bien moins chaud que lui. Par contre, ses goûts vestimentaires n'étant pas ceux du jeune homme, le résultat fut moins élégant. Un bermuda à carreaux et une chemise lignée ne faisaient pas nécessairement bon ménage, n'empêche que ça lui permettait de mieux respirer que tout vêtu de noir.  
  
Lorsque la serveuse à la poitrine généreuse les vit arriver pour une troisième soirée d'affilée, elle en déduit qu'elle avait fait mouche avec au moins l'un deux et elle redoubla ses efforts sur le plus âgé. Ce dernier se concentrait pour rester poli et aimable mais il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, l'envoyer balader à des milles et des milles de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Leur récolte d'informations n'avait pas été bien meilleure cette journée là, ils s'étaient promenés d'un bout à l'autre de la ville pour enfin revenir bredouille à leur point de départ. Ils commençaient tous les deux à désespérer et à broyer du noir. Un rayon de soleil perça tout de même jusqu'au c?ur du jeune homme lorsqu'il vit la jeune sourde et muette prendre place derrière le comptoir. Elle les gratifia d'un sourire poli et s'informa avec l'ardoise de ce qu'ils désiraient boire.  
  
À plusieurs reprise cette soirée là, elle surprit le regard du plus jeune des deux posé sur elle, toujours il détournait les yeux lorsqu'elle s'en apercevait. Dans son esprit, il l'avait baptisé Morgan, après tout, Morgan était dans la légende la nièce de Vivian et ils se trouvaient bien dans l'antre de « la maîtresse de Merlin ». Souvent lui laissait ses yeux glisser de son visage espiègle à sa gorge blanche et invitante qui portait si gracieusement un magnifique collier. Un ouvrage artisanal d'une grande qualité et d'une plus grande beauté. Ce dernier allait particulièrement bien avec la chemise de lin froissé beige qu'elle portait dur une jupe longue magenta. Elle portait des vêtements s'inspirant vaguement de la mode du moyen âge, comme le voulait l'endroit où elle travaillait, ce qui lui allait à ravir. Il se prit même à imaginer ses longues jambes, cachées sous cette jupe.  
  
À la fin de la soirée, exaspéré, l'aîné trouva le courage d'enfin se renseigner ouvertement. Il aborda la serveuse qui était visiblement ravi de l'attention qu'il lui portait enfin. Il lui fit un discours brodé de fils blancs comme quoi il aimerait bien trouver un bon endroit où il pourrait trouver quelques items insolites à consonance magique. La femme lui répondit d'une voix enjouée qu'elle connaît bien une telle place tout près en plus. Il s'agissait d'une échoppe un peu plus au fond de la ruelle où se trouvait sa taverne, fréquentée par « les grands » comme elle les appelait. Là ils devraient trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils n'auraient qu'à dire que c'était elle qui les envoyait, le propriétaire les accueillerait bien selon elle.  
  
Il était trop tard ce soir là pour rendre visite à ce marchand mais dès les premières heures le lendemain, les deux hommes s'y rendirent. Il s'agissait d'une petite boutique sombre et retirée des regards indiscrets, elle aurait très bien eut sa place sur l'allée des embrumes sur le chemin de traverse. À l'intérieur, plusieurs pots tous emplis de substances plus ou moins identifiables, ils en reconnurent tout de même quelques unes et se dirent que finalement, ils étaient peut-être tombés à la bonne place. Un petit homme tout replet vint à leur rencontre, le regard suspicieux de voir débarquer dans son antre deux étrangers. Le plus vieux lui affirma être là sous les recommandations de Nath, la serveuse. Aussitôt le vendeur devint moins méfiant mais on pouvait déceler en lui tout de même encore un peu de suspicion. Le plus jeune marchait dans le magasin, observant tout ce qui s'y trouvait, reconnaissant effectivement quelques instruments qu'ils utilisaient dans son monde ainsi que quelques ingrédients utiles et pratiques.  
  
Alors que l'aîné de deux discutait avec le vendeur, le plus jeune fut attiré par un petit présentoir tout au fond de l'échoppe. Il s'agissait de plusieurs bijoux artisanaux plutôt bien fait, il reconnu différents talismans qui pouvaient être magiques si bien fait mais surtout, si fait par un sorcier d'expérience. Juste en dessous, dans une vitrine scellée, se trouvait quelques athamés de différentes grandeurs et conception. Ces genres de coutelas étaient très utiles aux sorciers et étaient utilisés en plusieurs occasions. Lui-même n'en possédait pas un en particulier mais savait comment s'en servir. Son regard était attiré sans cesse vers l'un deux, une magnifique dague de style traditionnelle, double tranchant, entièrement noir sauf pour les minces fils d'argent qui parcourait son manche. Les deux hommes qui parlaient ensemble se rapprochaient de lui mais le jeune homme ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'objet. Lorsque son mentor vint se poster derrière lui pour regarder ce qu'il observait ainsi, ses yeux revêtirent une lueur de surprise. Le vendeur aussi apparemment fut surpris car sa voix était soudainement moins sûre :  
  
« - On disait autrefois que les athamés choisissaient leur propriétaire et non pas le contraire. Peut-être voudriez vous vérifier si l'un d'eux vous est destiné jeune homme ? »  
  
Sans même attendre la réponse, le petit homme déverrouilla le présentoir et sortit avec beaucoup de précaution le cousin de velours bleu sur lequel reposaient les coutelas. Le regard du jeune homme n'avait pas quitté un seul instant la dague noire et c'est une main hésitante qu'il avança au dessus du présentoir. Aussitôt, la dague en question se mit à frétiller, comme animée par des spasmes spontanés. Les trois hommes en restèrent bouche bée, le vendeur fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, il se saisit de la dague et la mit dans les mains du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, refermant avec précaution les doigts sur le coutela. Les deux plus vieux échangèrent un regard alors que le jeune homme fixait toujours l'objet qu'il tenait. Une voix le tira de sa contemplation :  
  
« - Je me doutais aussi lorsque vous êtes entrés que j'avais affaire à des initiés. Cet athamé vous a choisit jeune homme, elle est à vous maintenant, prenez en soin, c'est une ?uvre d'une grande qualité. Elle est unique.  
  
Cet objet, commença le mentor, c'est vous qui l'avez fabriqué ?  
  
Moi, non pas du tout, jamais je n'aurais pu créer quelque chose comme cela. Cet un objet qui est bien au-delà de mes capacités de conception.  
  
Sauriez-vous qui l'a fabriqué alors ? tenta de nouveau l'homme.  
  
On m'avait averti que vous viendriez un jour mais plus les années passaient plus je croyais qu'il s'était trompé.  
  
Qui ?, demanda un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Son père. Le père de l'artisan qui a fait cet objet et ceux qui sont là également. »  
  
Le vendeur montrait de la main le présentoir à bijoux. L'aîné des deux clients se saisi d'un pendentif et jetant un dernier regard à l'homme derrière le comptoir, il sortit de sa poche arrière sa baguette et prononça une formule inconnue au plus jeune. Ce dernier avait redouté la réaction du vendeur mais ce dernier ne parut même pas surpris de voir faire l'homme devant lui. Le jeune homme retourna son attention à l'amulette qui avait maintenant une lueur bleutée qui l'entourait. Le sorcier rangea sa baguette et remis le pendentif sur son présentoir, il inspira longuement puis se retourna vers le vieil homme qui avait fermé les yeux, attendant le verdict. L'étranger commença d'une voix mal assurée :  
  
« - L'artisan. vous savez où on peut le trouver ?  
  
Oui, répondit d'une voix mate le vendeur. D'abord, dites moi pourquoi vous tenez tant à connaître son identité.  
  
Nous croyons qu'il peut nous aider à vaincre un mage malveillant, nous avons en fait de grands espoirs en ses dons.  
  
Pour qui travaillez-vous ? »  
  
La question du vendeur pouvait être mal interprété mais l'homme qui discutait avec lui compris de suite et répondit une réponse qui sembla satisfaire le vieil homme :  
  
« - Une communauté en entier et bien plus dans peu de temps, j'en ai bien peur.  
  
Vous savez, je crois que vous avez sans doute trop d'espoir en ses dons, ils ne sont pas encore à point, il lui faudra travailler encore plus dur pour arriver à combler vos attentes.  
  
Croyez-vous qu'il s'agit bien de la personne que l'on recherche ? demanda de nouveau l'homme soudain moins sûr de lui.  
  
Oui mais il vous faudra être patient.  
  
Tu temps, on risque d'en manquer.  
  
Alors ne perdons plus de temps, suivez moi je vous prie. »  
  
Le vendeur alla verrouiller la porte de son commerce et fit signe à ses clients de la suivre. Le jeune homme tenant toujours l'athamé mais ne semblant pas s'en apercevoir, l'aîné réfléchissant à toute vitesse et le vieil homme prenant beaucoup de précaution, descendirent au sous-sol de l'échoppe par un escalier de pierre. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la trappe permettant d'accéder aux fondations de l'édifice, les deux étrangers avaient senti une rafale d'air chaud les envahir. Des bruits de choses s'entrechoquant se fit entendre et à mesure qu'il descendait, ils subissaient les effets d'une chaleur suffocante, sentirent l'odeur particulière de métaux fondu et virent un épais nuage de vapeur envelopper une silhouette penchée sur ce qui devait être une enclume. Ils distinguait un genre de marteau s'abattant avec force sur un matériel quelconque, faisant retentir dans tout l'espace autour d'eux des bruits infernaux.  
  
Le vieil homme leur fit signe d'attendre près des marches, se qu'ils firent sans poser de question. Le vendeur s'avança alors dans le genre de brouillard qui englobait l'artisan et son petit univers. Dans le fond de la pièce composée uniquement de pierres, ils distinguaient un immense foyer, semblable à ceux qu'utilisaient les forgerons, où un feu de braise était allumé. Cela ne faisait même pas quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là que déjà la chaleur leur était insupportable. Comment faisait cet homme pour travailler dans de telles conditions. Ils virent le vieil homme s'arrêter à quelques mètres de l'artisan mais n'entendirent pas ce qui se dit par la suite, l'homme arrêta son travail et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant mais comme il avait déposé don ouvrage dans un sceau rempli d'eau avant de se retourner, ils ne virent pas ce qui suivit à cause de la vapeur qui avait tout envahi autour d'eux. Une petite fenêtre très haute, près du plafond faisait sortir peu à peu le surplus de vapeur et leur vision redevint presque normale au bout d'un moment. Ils remarquèrent que l'artisan suivait le vieil homme qui revenait vers eux d'un pas lent.  
  
Les deux étranger faillir s'étouffer tellement leur surprise était grande lorsqu'ils virent correctement l'artisan. De loin, il leur avait apparu comme étant assez grand et ils s'était imaginé qu'il était musclé pour effectuer un tel travail. En fait, le il était une elle, elle était effectivement grande mais sa musculature n'enlevant rien à sa féminité. Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté en reconnaissant la jeune femme de la taverne, « sa Morgan ».  
  
La jeune femme les regardait curieusement tout les deux, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à formuler quelque chose d'intelligent. Un malaise était perceptible de part et d'autre, c'est finalement le vieil homme qui prit la parole, s'assurant d'être bien vu de la part de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres.  
  
« - Messieurs, voici Orlane, l'artisane que vous vouliez voir, chère voici messieurs.  
  
Euh, Rogue, Severus Rogue et voici.  
  
Draco Malfoy », répondit le jeune homme qui venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole.  
  
Il avait tendu une main dans la direction de la jeune femme en oubliant ce qu'il tenait. Elle le vit et questionna du regard le vieil homme qui lui fit une série de petits signes totalement inconnus aux deux hommes en face d'eux. Elle lui répondit pareillement et le vendeur voulut bien leur traduire leurs propos :  
  
« - Elle désespérait qu'un jour cet athamé trouve preneur. C'est en fait le tout premier qu'elle fit et elle y tenait beaucoup. Elle est heureuse qu'il vous aille même si elle est triste de s'en départir.  
  
Dites moi, monsieur, qui est réellement cette jeune personne ?  
  
Orlane est la fille d'un vieil ami, aujourd'hui décédé. Il m'avait demandé de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'au jour où vous viendriez la chercher.  
  
C'est que nous devons ramener le descendant d'une grande lignée, un homme avec des dons depuis longtemps oubliés. Il doit y avoir erreur.  
  
Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, Orlane est celle que vous chercher. Votre prophétie parle d'un descendant au sens large du terme, pas nécessairement d'un homme. »  
  
Rogue faillit défaillir en entendant les propos du vendeur, comment pouvait- il être au courant de la prophétie qui l'avait amené lui et Draco dans ce lieu sordide. S'il avait raison, son esprit lui criait qu'il avait raison, car l'art de la forge magique n'était pas oublié mais plus pratiqué selon les anciennes traditions et à ce qu'il pouvait constater, le travail de la jeune femme était en tout point fidèle aux traditions celtiques. Il observait la jeune femme sans même cligner des yeux, comme si la réponse ou la confirmation de ses pensées se trouvait quelque part sur son visage. Les paroles prononcées par le vieil homme le ramenèrent à la réalité :  
  
« - Orlane ne connaît pas le destin qui est sien, son père étant décédé alors qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre la porté et le poids de tels révélations. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire ce que je savais, c'est-à-dire très peu. Je me suis contenté de lui aménager cet endroit, le reste, c'est elle-même qui l'a fait, elle est autodidacte. Elle m'a toujours dit que quelque chose de puissant la guidait, la forçait presque à créer tout ce qu'elle fait.  
  
La prophétie parle de descendant. de quelle famille parlons-nous ?, demanda Rogue.  
  
Orlane porte le nom de Roy depuis sa naissance. Son père s'appelait également ainsi mais je crois que si vous remontez leur arbre généalogique, vous croiser plusieurs grandes familles sorcières de votre pays, quelques unes de celui-ci mais vous risquez de trouver bien mieux, beaucoup plus haut.  
  
Quelle est sa scolarité sorcière ? demanda de nouveau Rogue.  
  
Nulle, les dons qu'elle possèdent ne se développent pas complètement comme ceux des sorciers normaux, du moins si j'ai bien compris. Cela ne fait que quelques années qu'elle s'est aperçue de ses pouvoirs et elle apprend à tous les jours un peu plus sur eux, apprenant à les maîtriser mais surtout à conjuguer avec.  
  
Si elle ne sait pas qui elle est, ni quel est son destin, elle ne sait pas pourquoi nous sommes ici alors ?, demanda Draco qui n'avait cessé de fixer la jeune femme.  
  
Non, en effet. »  
  
Le vieil homme regarda sa protégée qui avait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, son regard était profond, elle ne souriait pas, respirait calmement et semblait réfléchir ardemment. Elle inspira profondément et leva les mains pour échanger dans cette langue gestuelle qui ressemblait à un jeu de mime pour les non-initiés. Le vendeur hocha simplement la tête et se mit lui aussi à parler avec ses mains, il devait expliquer les bouts manquants à la jeune femme.  
  
Draco en profita pour mieux l'observer, elle portait un jean délavé et usé et un t-shirt moulant blanc couvert d'un épais tablier de cuir noir, brûlé à certains endroits. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon serré impeccable mais il le trouvait bien plus séduisant que celui que portait en tout temps Mc Gonnagall. Si eux transpiraient à grosses gouttes, elle semblait fraîche comme la rosée du matin, seulement un peu de sueur perlait de son front mais pratiquement rien à comparer au déluge que produisaient les trois hommes. Le jeune homme passait justement une main sous le col de son chandail qui lui enserrait le cou, elle du le voir faire car elle lui sourit et leur fit signe de remonter, là où l'air était moins lourd.  
  
Dans l'arrière boutique, ils s'assirent tous à une petite table où le vieil homme leur servi des rafraîchissements qui furent les bien venus. D'un coup de baguette magique, Rogue se redonna un peu de convenance, effaçant les marques de sueur de ses vêtements, et faisant disparaître toutes les gouttes qui perlaient sur son front et ailleurs. Le jeune Malfoy aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard et encore moins dans un pays étranger sans permis spécial. Il implora presque son mentor de venir à son aide mais ce dernier était dans une grande discussion avec le tuteur de la jeune femme et ne s'aperçu même pas de l'état de Draco.  
  
Quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué cependant, la jeune femme se pencha légèrement vers lui, ce qui le fit sursauté d'abord puis il fut subjugué par le regard qu'elle avait. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle leva sa main qu'elle plaça sous sa bouche et souffla une douce brise vers lui qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Son souffle était frais, presque froid et la température du corps du jeune homme chuta d'un seul coup. Il en fut ébahi, il la fixait toujours alors qu'elle se retournait vers son tuteur pour lui prodiguer le même traitement  
  
« - Merci mon c?ur, lui dit le vieil homme avant de continuer son échange avec Rogue.  
  
Comment. », trouva la force de demander Draco.  
  
Il du le lui redemander car elle ne l'avait pas vu prononcer le mot et n'avait pu lire sur ses lèvres. Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de lui sourire narquoisement en levant les sourcils. Il lui souriait tel un idiot, complètement sous son charme.  
  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux aînés échangèrent, la jeune femme tentant de saisir leurs propos, Draco lui l'observant sans en avoir l'air. Puis Rogue donna le signal de départ au grand regret du jeune Malfoy qui serait rester ainsi à l'observer pendant des années. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils repassaient le lendemain s'enquérir de la réponse de la jeune femme à qui tout serait exposé en détail. Draco aurait voulu qu'elle lui sourit pour lui dire au revoir mais la jeune femme lui tournait le dos, elle s'était contenter d'hocher poliment la tête avant leur départ et il avait du s'en contenter.  
  
Ils retournèrent à leur chambre de motel, retrouver leur colonie de bestioles ainsi que leurs voisins fêtards. Un compte-rendu détaillé fut envoyé à Dumbledore par un procédé inconnu au jeune homme puis ils passèrent le reste de la journée assis chacun sur leur lit, révisant certaines leçons du jeune homme. La nuit tombée, Draco Malfoy se mit au lit en étant certain de faire de très beaux rêves, d'ailleurs il avait rêvé éveillé toute la journée, subissant sans cesse les remontrances de son mentor. Peu lui important, pour la première fois de sa vie, un petit de joie pointait en lui, une joie qui lui était toute personnelle, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, qui ne lui avait été imposé par personne. 


	2. Fille de prophétie

[n/a] : J'ai oublié de spécifier dans le premier chapitre que rien ne m'appartient en propre, tout est à une certaine JK Rowling (vous connaissez ?). N'hésitez pas me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez, positif comme négatif est le bien venu. Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer une petite rewiew, j'apprécie beaucoup. Je vous réponds en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Draco se réveilla doucement, étirant ses longues jambes lentement, presque avec délectation. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce, éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui pointaient par le mince rideau couvrant la fenêtre. Dans le lit à sa droite, dormait son maître de potion, Severus Rogue qui depuis le début de l'été, l'avait pris sous son aile. Depuis que Lucius Malfoy avait été arrêté pour son implication avec le Lord Noir, Draco vivait seul avec sa mère au manoir Malfoy. Narcisia Black Malfoy n'était pas le genre de femme à pleurer la perte de son mari, elle le déplorait certes mais elle ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort. Elle avait bien tenté de poursuivre dans la voie qu'avait choisit Malfoy père pour son fils mais ce dernier s'était rebellé contre elle également. Aussi avait-elle eut l'idée de le confier à la garde d'un « ami » d'enfance qui avait les mêmes vues qu'eux sur plusieurs sujets. Agissant toujours dans les deux camps, Severus Rogue avait d'abord refusé, croyant que sa situation serait trop risquée pour la vie d'un « protégé ». Puis sous les recommandations de Dumbledore, il avait accédé à la requête de Narcisia, fréquemment, il lui fournissait un faux rapport sur les avancements de son fils en magie noire qu'elle se faisait un plaisir de rapporter à son mari qui croupissait à Azkaban.  
  
Lucius Malfoy s'était montré réticent à ce que son fils soit confié ainsi à un autre pour parfaire son éducation maléfique mais après avoir réfléchit, valait mieux cela que de le laisser se rebeller impunément. Un mentor mangemort valait mieux pour son fils qu'un fou axé sur la magie blanche et croyant dur comme fer en la suprématie du bien. Draco avait été informé, après avoir prêté un serment magique, du double rôle de son chef de maison et après avoir bien pris conscience des dangers qu'il encourait lui-même, accepta tout de même de jouer le même rôle que son mentor. Ils étaient deux maintenant à berner le monde. Peu de sorciers connaissaient réellement les ambitions du jeune Malfoy, la plupart le croyaient toujours axé vers le mal. Dumbledore lui faisait cependant confiance, et le jeune homme en prit soudainement confiance lorsque le directeur de Poudlard accepta qu'il se joigne à Rogue pour les recherches portant sur la personne concernée par la nouvelle prophétie.  
  
Ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre pour quelques jours, soit disant pour parfaire quelques connaissances du jeune en des magies étrangères. C'est du moins ce que devaient penser les membres de l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Même les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne connaissaient pas leur véritable mission. Draco s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, rependant à tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis qu'il avait sentit au fond de lui qu'il devait agir comme il le faisait, que sa conscience propre avait repris le dessus sur les insanités enseignées par sa famille et son entourage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait coupé court au début de l'été, c'est fou comme un simple geste peut signifier beaucoup. Pendant des années, il avait porté les cheveux longs pour ressembler un peu plus à son père, maintenant, il ressentait toujours un peu de satisfaction personnelle lorsqu'il passait ses doigts dans sa chevelure.  
  
Le jeune homme se leva et prit en passant des sous-vêtements propres et alla direction la douche. Il laissa couler l'eau longuement sur sa nuque, il aimait la sensation que ça lui procurait, c'était comme si toutes les tensions qu'il accumulait, disparaissaient comme par magie. Il sourit à cette pensée, s'était ironique de croire que la magie avec quelque chose à voir avec ça. Lorsqu'il sortit de sous l'eau, il passa négligemment sa main dans le miroir pour enlever le peu de buée qui s'y était formé car il avait pris sa douche plutôt froide pour deux raisons, la première car il faisait de nouveau très chaud ce matin là et la seconde, parce qu'il avait rêvé comme prévu, une bonne partie de la nuit à une jeune femme très attirante qui lui avait laissé quelques idées derrière la tête. Il sourit à son reflet dans le miroir, ensuite il entreprit de se laver les dents et de se peigner. Depuis qu'il avait les cheveux plus court, il n'utilisait plus de gomme pour les retenir derrière, il se coiffait plutôt négligemment, créant de petites mèches désordonnées qui lui donnait un look très attirant, du moins c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit lorsqu'il avait remarqué que les jeunes femmes moldues ou non, se retournaient sur son passage. Il se savait pas vilain, son ego malfoyien se savait très joli et recherché mais en avoir la preuve ainsi était flatteur.  
  
Lorsqu'il ressortit, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer gris pâle, il tomba nez à nez avec Rogue qui attendait visiblement son tour pour la salle de bain.  
  
« - Tu sais que c'est mauvais de souffrir de narcissisme à ton âge, ça donne la grosse tête et je crois que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin non ? »  
  
Le ton employé avait été sec, frôlant la mesquinerie, le jeune homme ne s'en fit pas outre mesure, il était habitué, depuis qu'il était tout petit qu'on lui parlait ainsi. Rogue avait plusieurs traits communs avec Lucius mais au moins, le professeur n'était pas tout le temps ainsi avec lui, seulement au lever et lorsqu'il l'exaspérait à un haut point. Le reste du temps, il aurait juré que Rogue faisait attention pour se montrer attentif et aimable, dans la mesure où il était capable de l'être.  
  
Pendant que le maître des potions de Poudlard prenait une douche rapide, sans chichi, le jeune homme lui décidait de ce qu'il allait porter, un rapide coup d'?il à l'extérieur lui confirma qu'il allait faire de nouveau très chaud cette journée là. Il opta donc pour l'ensemble qu'il s'était procuré dans ce magasin moldu en même temps que ses bermudas et sa camisole blanche. Il avait en effet acheté également un bermuda anthracite que la vendeuse lui avait suggéré de jumelé avec un t-shirt moulant coloré de dégradés de bleus. Ce chandail mettait bien en évidence les muscles qu'avait acquis l'attrapeur de Serpentard en cinq ans d'entraînement. Il se regarda jusqu'aux pieds puis se dit soudain qu'il aurait dû s'habiller très chaudement, peut-être la jeune femme le gratifierait d'un autre souffle glacé qui le ferait de nouveau frissonner. En se regardant dans la glace brisée du seul meuble de la pièce qui tenait encore debout, il se promit de refaire sa garde-robe au grand complet, changer les vêtements que lui imposait son père pour quelques-uns uns qu'IL aurait choisis lui-même. Au moins, le fait que ses parents croyaient que Rogue s'efforçait de lui remettre du plomb dans la tête, lui avait permis de garder l'allocation très généreuse que lui procuraient ses parents. N'étant pas de nature particulièrement dépensieuse, Draco avait accumulé un bon bas de laine au fil des ans, ne se servant que d'une partie de l'argent que lui envoyait ses parents à chaque mois pour ses achats essentiels et parfois quelques gâteries mais sans plus.  
  
Le vieil homme de la boutique leur avait fait parvenir un message, les invitant à déjeuner cette journée là. Ils se rendirent donc jusqu'à l'échoppe au fond de cette ruelle qui paraissait presque fréquentable en plein jour. Ils croisèrent la serveuse de « la maîtresse de Merlin » qui essaya de nouveau ses charmes sur le pauvre Rogue qui serrait les dents pour ne pas l'envoyer paître. Draco eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en entendant les propositions à peine voilées de la serveuse et de voir les joues de son mentor revêtir une teinte rosée très inhabituelle. Ils réussirent à fausser compagnie à la femme à la large poitrine pour se rendre à leur rendez-vous. Rogue était nerveux, si jamais la décision de la jeune femme n'était pas celle qu'ils espéraient, devraient-ils la faire venir en Angleterre de force ? Ils en avaient discuté la veille et bien que tous deux ne voulant pas en arriver à une solution aussi drastique, convirent qu'ils ne devaient pas faillir à leur tâche et de trouver une façon coûte que coûte de l'amener au Royaume Unis avec eux.  
  
Lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Draco inspira profondément et sourit en constatant la merveilleuse odeur qui régnait partout dans l'échoppe. Dans l'arrière boutique se trouvait la jeune femme qui avait été averti de leur arrivée par une lumière au dessus d'elle qui s'était allumée et éteinte à quelques reprises pour lui signifier que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le magasin. Elle se dirigea vers eux et leur sourit mais Draco en fut déçu, il ne s'agissait pas d'un sourire cordial ou même franc, il était tout au plus poli. D'un signe de la tête, elle leur signifia de la suivre jusqu'à l'arrière de la boutique où le vieil homme mettait justement un panier empli de croissants au beurre sur la table.  
  
« - Bonjour messieurs, donnez-vous la peine de prendre place, je vous prie. »  
  
Draco attendit de voir où la jeune femme allait s'asseoir, il voulait lui faire face. Cependant, il du se contenter de sa droite car le vieil homme lui indiqua une chaise de la main alors que lui-même prenait place en face de sa protégée. Pendant quelques instants, personne n'osa parler ou bouger, le malaise était grand et contre toute attente c'est la jeune femme qui réagit la première. Elle frappa la table d'un coup rapide et regarda les deux étrangers le regard pétillant de malice et leur souriait de la même manière. Puis elle bougea les mains, faisant quelques signes que traduisaient le vieil homme en servant le café :  
  
« - Elle dit qu'elle savait qu'un jour vous alliez venir la chercher, elle l'a compris lorsque ses pouvoirs ont commencé à se « rebeller » en quelque sorte. Elle savait qu'à un moment où un autre, quelqu'un viendrait lui demander de l'aide mais elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait aider qui que ce soit ni pourquoi elle. L'an dernier, nous avons fait un pèlerinage sorcier, vous savez, nous avons visité quelques communautés magiques à travers le pays. Personne ne pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi ses pouvoirs ressurgissaient ainsi et tentaient de prendre le contrôle, habituellement, les sorciers apprennent à développer leurs pouvoirs, ce ne sont pas leurs pouvoirs qui développent le sorcier t pourtant c'est bel et bien son cas.  
  
Intéressant, murmura Rogue en observant la jeune femme. Vous nous avez dit hier que personne ne lui avait enseigné ce qu'elle avait appris, qu'elle agissait à l'instinct, c'est bien cela ?  
  
Oui, ses pouvoirs grandissent d'année en année mais depuis quelques mois, ils progressent beaucoup plus rapidement. Elle dit qu'au début elle avait très peur, elle s'est même crue possédée. »  
  
Draco laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux mais se ravisa rapidement en voyant l'air sévère de Rogue. Cependant, la jeune femme l'avait aussi vu et lui souriait, laissant voir ses deux petites fossettes qui plaisaient tant au jeune homme qui manqua un battement de son c?ur à cause de la vision. Tout le reste du repas, il arborait un grand sourire niais qui s'agrandissait lorsque la jeune femme le regardait. Ils parlèrent surtout des particularités peu communes de la jeune femme, qui s'informa également sur la situation qui requérait son intervention dans un pays qui lui était inconnu.  
  
Le jeune Malfoy ne dit pratiquement rien de tout le repas, se contentant d'observer celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis quelques jours. Cette journée là, elle portait un jean de couleur foncé aux coutures de fils rouges, un t-shirt rouge de style sport avec deux bandes noires au-dessus de chaque manche et au niveau de la poitrine. Draco devait prendre garde de ne pas trop l'observer intensément, il pu cependant s'apercevoir que la jeune femme avait des attributs, bien que moins impressionnants que ceux de la serveuse, bien proportionnés. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été attiré par les femmes aux poitrines imposantes, comme Pansy par exemple. Non, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il préférait la simplicité chez les femmes. Il les appréciait sans trop d'artifices, naturelle, simple. Il était de nouveau perdu dans ses rêvasseries lorsque Rogue poussa un long soupir qui sonnait comme de la satisfaction, il se concentra sur la discussion :  
  
« - Elle dit que chaque être à un destin propre et que le sien semble être lié à vous. Vous devez la mener à son destin. Elle accepte de vous suivre.  
  
Merci mademoiselle, déclara Rogue en inclina la tête.  
  
Elle demande quand est prévu votre départ ?  
  
Le plus tôt possible », déclara Rogue de nouveau.  
  
Ils virent la jeune femme grimacer légèrement puis hocher simplement la tête, ensuite elle sembla réfléchir et leva par la suite deux doigts dans les airs. Ils comprirent qu'elle réclamait deux jours supplémentaires. Le professeur Rogue semblait agacé mais finit par accepter. Ils se levèrent et convenir de revenir la chercher dans deux jours, ils quittèrent et retournèrent à leur motel. Le locateur leur fit de nouveau une grimace qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêta attention. Puis pendant que Rogue communiquait de nouveau avec Dumbledore, Draco décida qu'il profiterait au maximum de ses deux jours de liberté. Leur mission était pratiquement achevée et il se trouvait dans une ville étrangère ne demandant qu'à être connue. Il prit son argent moldu, chaussa des souliers confortables pour la marche, se vérifia une dernière fois dans le miroir puis comme tout était parfait, il signifia à Rogue de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il reviendrait dans quelques heures.  
  
Rogue parut hésitant, laisser un jeune homme qui aurait dans quelques jours dix-sept ans se promener seul dans un monde qui lui était complètement inconnu, le monde moldu n'était pas sans danger pour un jeune sorcier en quête d'émotions fortes. Il le retint sur le pas de la porte et lui tendit un petit bracelet gravé d'inscriptions runiques puis lui expliqua :  
  
« - Si tu es en danger, tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur ces deux runes en même temps et le bracelet agira comme un portoloin qui te ramènera directement à l'endroit où je me trouve. »  
  
Draco hésita entre l'insulte face à ses capacités à se débrouiller ou le remercier pour l'attention qui lui prêtait. Rogue faisait visiblement un lourd sacrifice de le laisser partir ainsi en pleine « jungle moldue ». Le jeune Malfoy lui fit un signe de tête et quitta sans un mot, laissant le maître de potion seul dans la chambre miteuse de ce motel bas de gamme.  
  
Ce qui était apparu comme étant un bourg sans importance pour le jeune homme quelques jours plus tôt, lui apparaissait maintenant comme une immense île aux trésors comme dans les contes moldus. Il s'émerveilla devant tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux, les terrains de jeux avec les modules pour enfants, les balançoires, les glissades, les paniers de bassekit-ball, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il observa d'ailleurs pendant quelques minutes ce sport moldu où quatre joueurs s'affrontaient, deux contre deux et devaient lancer le ballon dans l'anneau horizontal. Des passes habiles et rapides, des feintes songées et des lancés puissants, ce jeu ressemblait en plusieurs points au Quidditch finalement. Il garda en mémoire quelques mouvements qui pourraient très bien être adaptés au jeu sorcier, en tant que capitaine de son équipe, il le montrerait à son équipe et peut-être qu'une fois dans sa vie il pourrait clouer le bec à Potter.  
  
Potter. Le jeune Malfoy avait beau avoir tout chamboulé dans sa vie, une chose était restée, sa rivalité avec Potter. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le sentir et son comportement avec lui n'avait guerre changée et il n'avait certes pas l'intention qu'il en soit autrement. Il ne pouvait supporter cet air modeste (vrai en plus) qu'il affichait sans cesse. Potter était apprécié et même respecté depuis quelques temps par plusieurs sorciers et sorcières, il avait réussi à passer outre sa célébrité acquise bien malgré lui pour s'en forger une vraie à lui avec ses sorties publiques contre Vol..Vol.. le Lord Noir. Il avait jusqu'à maintenant toujours vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à chacun de ses affrontements, il en revenait certes blessé physiquement et psychologiquement mais toujours en vie. Draco le détestait pour ça alors que d'autres l'honoraient pour ces mêmes faits. Probablement que s'il avait pris le temps de bien se questionner sur ce fait ou s'il rencontrait un psycho-mage, il se rendrait compte qu'il jalousait simplement Potter. Mais pour l'heure Draco Malfoy était à des lieux d'en arriver à cette conclusion, le simple nom Potter lui donnait des convulsions.  
  
Il continua sa découverte du monde, du moins de cette petite partie du monde. Il marcha longuement, souriait d'un air charmeur à toutes les belles femmes qu'il croisait, elles lui rendaient bien, pratiquement à toutes les fois. Il s'arrêta, impressionné devant un vendeur de téléviseurs, la technologie moldue lui avait été rapidement expliquée avant son départ mais c'était quelque chose que de voir ces gens confinés dans ces petites boites qui évoluaient comme si de rien n'était. Puis se fut l'expérience des feux de circulations, il savait qu'il devait attendre le vert mais comme il ne regardait pas le bon, il tenta sa chance et faillit ne plus pouvoir revenir chez lui, heureusement ses réflexes d'attrapeur n'étaient pas si mauvais.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint à la chambre de motel, en un seul morceau et avec le sourire, il portait avec lui plusieurs sacs. Rogue leva les sourcils en voyant la montagne de sac qui recouvrait le lit du jeune homme. Draco lui demanda s'il pouvait envoyer ses achats chez lui par magie ou s'il devait les miniaturiser pour qu'ils passent inaperçu dans l'avion, car il avait été décidé qu'ils reviendraient par avion avec leur « mission ». Les arrivées par portoloins transatlantique étaient étroitement surveillées et Dumbledore croyait plus prudent d'utiliser le moyen moldu.  
  
Le maître de potion consentit à réduire les achats pour leur voyage. Draco lui lança un sac qui contenait de la nourriture qui laissait échapper un doux fumet, Rogue n'avait visiblement rien mangé depuis le déjeuner et semblait affamé malgré ses réticences face à ses hamburgers peu communs. En regardant plus attentivement le sac, il y lu le nom du restaurant, un fast-food du nom de Mc Donnald's. Après une première bouchée prise avec précaution, les autres suivirent beaucoup plus rapidement et il dévora le tout avec appétit sous le regard amusé de Draco qui se souvenait d'avoir eu exactement la même réaction quelques temps plus tôt, lors de sa première visite dans ces lieux.  
  
Pendant que Rogue mangeait, Draco jetait un autre coup d'?il à ses achats. Il avait acheté quelques vêtements, deux pantalons, un gris et un bleu marin, quelques chandails et t-shirts de couleurs variés. Il s'était déniché deux paires de souliers, l'une était noire plutôt classique l'autre était beige avec des tons de brun pale. Il avait acheté également trois chemises, une blanche à col large, une beige à col mao et une bleu nuit. Il avait trouvé dans un magasin de sacs de voyage, un nouveau sac d'école tout en cuir qui pourrait porter en bandouillère, suffisamment grand pour ses effets scolaires mais tout de même plus discret que celui qu'utilisait Granger. Il était fier de ses achats et malgré le fait que cela lui avait coûté plusieurs « dollars », il lui restait suffisamment d'argent pour continuer son exploration de la ville le lendemain.  
  
Plus hardi depuis sa sortie, le jeune homme se risqua à ouvrir le poste de télévision qui trônait sur une petite table qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Lui et Rogue passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à tenter de comprendre ce nouveau sport que les moldus appelaient « basicball » ou quelque chose comme cela. Ce jeu nécessitait beaucoup plus de joueurs que celui qu'il avait observé l'après-midi même. Au total dix joueurs sur un terrain de terre et de gazon, un avec un bâton, un peu plus long que la batte de Quidditch, les autres tentant d'attraper la balle que le frappeur leur envoyait. Pour une raison qui leur était inconnue même après plus d'une heure d'observation, le batteur laissait parfois la balle lui passer sous le nez sans même essayer de la frapper et d'autre fois il s'élançait en ne fendant que de l'air, ce qui provoquait toujours un grand cri en provenance d'un homme derrière eux, tout vêtu de noir.  
  
Ils se couchèrent tôt, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et se levèrent tôt. Cet état d'attente ne plaisait pas du tout à l'aîné des deux voyageurs, le plus jeune lui proposa de l'accompagner pour sa dernière journée d'exploration. Après avoir hésité, il accepta, après tout qu'avait-il de mieux à faire. Draco lui prêta un t-shirt pou aller avec son bermuda à carreaux, le jeune homme ne tenait pas particulièrement à être vu avec un adulte aussi mal habillé. Malfoy avait entendu des gens dirent la veille qu'ils avaient rarement vu une canicule durer aussi longtemps. Les gens trouvaient refuge dans tous les endroits climatisés, les bars laitiers étaient inondés de monde, certains trouvaient même leur contentement dans les fontaines des parcs. Les deux « touristes » observèrent la « faune » de ce pays, ne se gênant pas pour commenter au passage de leur langue acérée, un Serpentard restait un Serpentard.  
  
Sans même l'avoir planifié, ils se retrouvèrent près de la ruelle qui abritait la buvette de « la maîtresse de Merlin ». Comme l'heure du souper était passée depuis peu, ils tentèrent leur chance, peut-être resterait-il quelque chose pour eux. Ils firent une heureuse lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite taverne, la serveuse s'exclama si fortement et en gesticulant tellement que l'attention de son employée fut attirée. Un énorme sourire éclairait le visage de Draco, Morgan. Non, pardon Orlane était derrière le comptoir servant quelques clients. La buvette était pleine ce soir là, visiblement on fêtait le départ d'Orlane, une grande banderole lui souhaitant bonne chance était accrochée dans le fond de la salle, les clients venaient à tour de rôle leur prodiguer leurs conseils pour son avenir. Toujours elle leur répondait avec un sourire et en écrivant un petit mot personnalisé sur son ardoise. De toute évidence, Orlane était appréciée par la clientèle et elle allait leur manquer. Plusieurs tournées furent servies en son honneur, l'alcool coulait à flot ce soir là.  
  
Dans son coin, Draco ne la quittait pratiquement pas des yeux, serrant les dents quand un client plus hardi s'aventurait à l'embrasser un peu trop près de ses lèvres. Rogue remarqua le manège de son élève et l'avertit sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à l'argumentation :  
  
« - Cesse immédiatement Draco, elle n'est pas une fille pour toi. Ton destin n'est pas lié au sien. »  
  
Draco aurait voulu lui crier dessus, lui demander ce qu'il en savait, sur quel droit se basait-il pour décréter ainsi qui il pouvait voir et qui il ne devait pas. Il s'était rebeller contre sa famille car elle décidait sans cesse pour lui, il n'allait pas accepter qu'un autre prenne la place que venait de laisser Lucius Malfoy. Puis soudain il réalisa que son professeur n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord. Il s'était bien vite attaché à cette fille, il ne devait pas, Draco Malfoy n'accepterait jamais de s'attacher à quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il devait être au-dessus de tout cela. Il était indépendant et volage, son c?ur n'appartiendrait jamais à une seule personne, LUI, n'appartiendrait jamais plus à quelqu'un. Prenant soudain conscience de tout cela, il commanda un autre verre qu'il cala d'un coup sec, puis un autre et au autre. Rogue, curieusement le laissa faire, ce n'était pas la première cuite du jeune homme mais une chose était sûre, il aurait un sacré mal de tête le lendemain matin.  
  
À la fin de la soirée, Draco déblatérait un flot de chose sans queue ni tête dans le « taxis » qui les ramenait au motel. C'était la serveuse qui avait proposé d'en appeler un, ayant pitié de l'aîné qui soutenait le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, ce dernier ne pouvant plus faire usage de ses jambes. Inutile de spécifier que le locateur ne se proposa pas pour aider l'homme à monter son cadet jusqu'à leur chambre. Rogue rageait contre Draco mais aussi contre lui-même, il n'aurait pas du le laisser autant boire, surtout que théoriquement, il n'avait pas l'âge requis. Pourtant, il avait cru que cela pouvait être une bonne expérience pour le petit. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne pourrait pas lui préparer une potion anti-gueule de bois. Le jeune Malfoy aurait à subir les conséquences de ses actes, un apprentissage utile de la vie. Cependant, Rogue passa lui aussi une partie de la nuit éveillé, Draco avait élu domicile près de la toilette, la tête sur la tuile froide de la salle de bain, Severus alla voir plusieurs fois l'état du jeune homme, il avait peur qu'il ne vomisse et ne s'étouffe.  
  
Le lendemain matin, des cernes donnaient un peu de couleur au visage cireux de Rogue, elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour vérifier que Draco allait bien, ce dernier était éveillé mais n'osait bouger, son crâne menaçait de se fendre au moindre mouvement de sa part. L'orgueil et la fierté du jeune homme étaient décidément très loin ce matin là car jamais de tout son existence, il n'avait eu l'air si misérable. Ses cheveux bien que courts étaient touts emmêlés et gommés, à la place où devaient se trouver ses yeux, on ne voyait que deux très minces fentes qui laissait deviner un regard éteint, presque mort. Ses vêtements, du moins son bermuda car Rogue lui avait déjà enlevé son t-shirt qui n'était pas sortit indemne de leur escapade en « taxis », était tâchés et peu ragoûtant.  
  
Le responsable de la maison des Serpentards de Poudlard eut beaucoup de difficulté à convaincre le jeune homme de prendre une douche, il du même le rentrer de force sous l'eau. Draco y resta si longtemps que Rogue se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi sous l'eau, il retourna donc dans la salle de bain et ferma complètement l'eau chaude. Cela eut pour effet de totalement réveiller le jeune homme et de réactiver ses fonctions vitales.  
  
Ils devaient faire vite, ils devaient passer chercher la jeune femme et ils avaient un avion à prendre. Heureusement que Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen de tous leur procurer rapidement un passeport et tous les papiers nécessaires au voyage. Lorsqu'il paya le propriétaire du motel minable qui les avait abrités pendant quelques jours, Rogue ne se gêna pas pour lui tendre de l'argent de farfadets modifiés pour qu'elles prennent l'aspect de celle qu'utilisait les moldus. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.  
  
Un nouveau voyage en « taxis » fut nécessaire car la canicule qui touchait cette partie du globe depuis plusieurs jours, avait enfin décidé de s'exiler sous des cieux meilleurs. En cadeau d'adieu, elle avait laissé un magnifique orage qui faisait rage avec toute la rage dont pouvait faire preuve un orage du genre. La jeune femme ne les fit pas attendre, elle grimpa dans le « taxis » très rapidement, étreignant solidement son tuteur avant de quitter.  
  
Le tuteur avait probablement eut recours lui aussi à la magie pour réduire les bagages de la jeune femme car elle n'avait qu'un sac à dos avec elle. Rogue avait appris que le vieil homme était un sorcier qui avait décidé pour des raisons inconnues de quitter la communauté magique. Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport ainsi que celui en avion se fit en silence, Draco n'étant pas d'humeur et devant se concentrer pour ne pas être malade et Orlane n'étant pas très bavarde de nature. Cela convenait également à Rogue, il avait pris le siège en bout d'allée et lisait tranquillement un livre qu'avait acheté Draco lors de sa deuxième journée d'observation active. Il traitait de l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui par un hasard quelconque passait à travers un dolmen pour se retrouver projetée près de deux ans dans le passé. L'histoire était intéressante et garda occuper Rogue alors que Draco dormait sur le siège à sa gauche et que Orlane tapait sur un objet qu'on lui avait dit s'appeler « orlinateur ».  
  
Le voyage était certes long mais tout de même confortable. Severus fut interrompu dans sa lecture par Orlane qui lui passa son objet moldu qui n'était pas plus épais que le livre qu'il lisait. Il la dévisagea incrédule, que voulait-elle qu'il fasse avec cet objet, puis il vit que des mots étaient apparus sur l'écran. Il y lut les mots suivants :  
  
« - Que disait la prophétie me concernant ?   
  
Je ne pourrais vous dire avec certitude, Dumbledore vous expliquera sans doute à notre arrivée. »  
  
De nouveau, elle reprit l'objet, en passant par-dessus Draco qui dormait toujours et écrivit une nouvelle question :  
  
« - Qui est-il ?  
  
Dumbledore ? Probablement le sorcier le plus puissant encore vivant.  
  
Pourquoi alors n'arrive-t-il pas à combattre Volmachin seul ?  
  
Il ne faut pas sous-estimer Volde. Le Lord Noir. »  
  
Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en chuchotant presque mais en articulant suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse lire correctement sur ses lèvres. De plus, sa dernière phrase lui fit poser sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche, inconsciemment, elle le remarqua mais ne dit rien, plutôt, elle n'écrit rien.  
  
Elle ne posa pas d'autres questions du reste du voyage, elle était tellement calme que parfois Rogue en oubliait qu'elle les accompagnait. Draco lui pour sa part recevait à intervalles réguliers, des coups de coude en provenance de son professeur pour l'empêcher de ronfler. Ronfler était un euphémisme car le bruit qui sortait des poumons du jeune homme aurait été entendu par un sourd, quoi que Orlane ne l'entendit pas réellement, elle souriait par contre en voyant l'homme donner ses petits coups à l'adolescent endormi.  
  
À la radio on, on annonça que l'avion arrivait dans l'espace aérien de l'aéroport internationale de Londres. Draco se réveilla en sentant l'avion amorcer sa descente, il semblait confus et perdu, ce qui fit sourire narquoisement la jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Comme les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas du jour au lendemain, Malfoy lui décrocha un regard empli de haine qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne tolérait pas que l'on se moque de lui. Au lieu d'effrayer la jeune femme comme avait l'habitude de le faire ce regard, elle se contenta de lever un sourcil et d'étirer son sourire en sarcasme visuel. Une joute de regards appuyés et lourd de sens aurait pu s'engager ici mais le débarquement allait s'effectuer et Rogue les pressa de quitter l'appareil. Ils passèrent rapidement les douaniers et prirent la direction des toilettes les plus proches. Orlane questionna les deux hommes du regard lorsqu'ils la poussèrent dans les vestiaires des hommes mais elle compris assez vite qu'ils ne voulaient pas user de leur magie devant une foule de moldus.  
  
Rogue transforma rapidement un rouleau de papier de toilette en portoloin qui les amena rapidement à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils atterrirent lourdement derrière la cabane hurlante, une place de choix pour débarquer en ville sans attirer sur soi tous les regards, personne ne venait jusqu'à cette vieille cabane qui autrefois, une nuit par mois, poussait des hurlements à glacer le sang. Mais elle était bien silencieuse depuis plusieurs années maintenant.  
  
Rogue les poussa à l'intérieur rapidement, il ne voulait surtout pas être vu. De là, il trouva assez rapidement l'entrée du tunnel qui menait jusqu'au saule cogneur dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils firent la route en silence, Dumbledore les attendant tout près de l'arbre qu'il avait prit la peine de neutraliser. Rogue fut le premier à sortir du passage, suivit de Draco qui laissa tomber ses bonnes manières, encore frustré qu'elle ait osé rire de lui. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Dumbledore l'observa avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il lui tendit la main et se présenta à elle :  
  
« - Bienvenue mademoiselle Roy, je me nomme Albus Dumbldore, je suis le directeur de cette école de sorcellerie et de magie que l'on nomme Poudlard. »  
  
La jeune femme lui sourit et fit un geste de sa main droite qui devait signifier qu'elle était enchantée également. Dumbledore se mit alors à lui faire des signes similaires à ce qu'elle faisait, au grand plaisir de la jeune femme qui semblait surprise tout de même de constater que cet homme connaissait son langage. Si elle semblait surprise, ce n'était rien en comparaison à Rogue et Draco qui le dévisagèrent de façon impolie. Le directeur s'en aperçu mais au lieu de les réprimander, rit doucement et ajouta à voix haute :  
  
« - Je ne connais que quelques mots en langage de signe, c'est Minerva qui m'a appris, elle avait une s?ur qui était muette également. D'ailleurs, dès que j'ai su, je lui ai demandé de revenir parmi nous pour nous enseigner à communiquer avec notre invitée quoi que je constate qu'elle se débrouille très bien.  
  
Quand devrait arriver Minerva ? demanda Severus en emboîtant le pas au directeur que cheminait vers le château.  
  
D'une minute à l'autre sans doute, j'ai réuni l'Ordre pour une séance un peu spéciale dans quelques heures au nouveau quartier général. Avant cela, je crois que nous devrions faire visiter sa nouvelle demeure à notre invitée. Monsieur Malfoy, auriez-vous l'amabilité de servir de guide à cette jeune femme je vous prie »  
  
Draco acquiesça et amena à sa suite la jeune femme qui une fois à l'intérieur avec le jeune homme, sortit de son sac son ardoise et écrivit les mots suivants :  
  
« - Si tu es pour me faire la tête, je préfère visiter seule ce château. »  
  
Draco lit ce qui était écrit et rendit l'ardoise à la jeune femme qui attendait la réponse du jeune homme. Ce dernier plongea son regard acier dans les profondeurs du ciel qui couvraient les yeux d'Orlane. Ils se jugèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps. Peu de gens réussissaient à soutenir le regard froid et transperçant de Draco Malfoy mais cette fille semblait s'en soucier autant que sa première dent de lait. Elle le fascinait, il devait l'avouer, aussi décida-t-il de répondre par l'affirmative à la proposition de trêve qu'elle avait formulée à mots voilés. Il la gratifia d'un de ses plus beaux sourires et s'inclina bien bas sans la quitter des yeux. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ainsi commença la visite du château de Poudlard avec Draco Malfoy comme guide touristique. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu cette chance ?  
  
Il lui fit voir tout ce qui était le plus important, la grande salle, où elle admira comme chaque nouvel arrivant le plafond enchanté, la bibliothèque qui sembla la ravir, les principales salles de cours, la tour d'astronomie, la classe de divination de Trewlaney, les donjons où Rogue enseignait et beaucoup de chose encore. Aux cuisines, elle fut étonnée du nombre d'elfes travaillant pour le château, elle rencontra un dénommé Dobby qui lui certifia qu'ils étaient tous très bien traité et que lui-même était dans ces lieux en tant qu'elfe libre. Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi cela semblait avoir tant d'importance pour la jeune femme. Depuis qu'il était tout petit qu'il se faisait servir par une multitudes de serviteurs qui tentaient même d'anticiper ses désirs. Puis il se souvint qu'elle devait travailler pour gagner sa vie, qu'elle travaillait dans la forge aménagée sous l'échoppe mais également à la buvette. Lui était assuré d'avoir bien plus à manger qu'il n'était humainement possible d'ingurgité en une seule fois, elle devait travailler chaque bouchées avant de la manger. Voilà un autre beau sujet à méditer par nuit d'insomnie.  
  
La visite se poursuivie, il croisèrent Peeve qui était l'un des seuls fantômes à ne pas quitter le château pendant l'été avec le baron sanglant. Tous les autres allaient rendre visite à de descendants ou à de la parenté fantomatique tel qu'eux. L'esprit frappeur de Poudlard tenta bien sûr de souhaiter la bien venue à la jeune femme de sa façon habituelle, c'est à dire en lui fracassant un objet quelconque sur le dessus de la tête. Cette fois pourtant, il retint le vase qu'il avait dérobé à la dernière minute, Draco pensa d'abord que le regard menaçant qu'il lui avait lancé en l'apercevant avait suffis à le décourager mais il s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'était pour rien dans le changement d'attitude radicale du spectre. Orlane Roy le fixait, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres, tenant dans sa main le pendentif qu'elle portait toujours. Draco avait déjà observé qu'il s'agissait d'un genre de pentacle mais il n'en avait jamais vu un ainsi, il était spécial. Suffisamment spéciale pour persuader Pevee d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.  
  
Le jeune homme l'amena ensuite voir le terrain de Quidditch et se lança dans l'explication de ce sport sorcier. Les explications se firent au clair de lune puisque avec le décalage horaire, leur conception du temps était faussée. Lui et Rogue avait pu constater que l'éducation sorcière de la jeune femme était plutôt déficiente. Elle connaissait certaines choses mais en ignorait complètement d'autres sans nécessairement qu'il y ait une explication valable pour commenter ces manques. Le vieil homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile au décès de son père lui avait enseigné que ce qu'il avait jugé nécessaire, c'est à dire peu, croyant qu'elle allait découvrir par elle -même lorsque ses pouvoirs seraient prêts à être dévoilés au grand jour. Orlane sembla vivement s'intéresser au Quidditch, elle inscrivit plusieurs questions sur son ardoise et Draco y répondait avec plaisir, prenant bien soin de bien articuler chaque nouveau mot pour elle et d'y faire une description rapide de la chose.  
  
C'est discutant dans les gradins que Rogue les retrouva, il les appela et leur demandèrent de le suivre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Là les attendaient Minerva et le directeur. Orlane s'émerveilla de tout ce qui se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, qui lui, la laissa observer et toucher. Elle fut particulièrement impressionnée par Fumseck, Draco la comprenait, lui aussi lors de sa première visite, avait été surpris de rencontrer un tel spécimen magique. L'oiseau sembla l'apprécier immédiatement, à l'étonnement général, ce genre de créature magique se dévouait corps et âme à son maître et à quelques personnes seulement, ceux qu'il croyait digne et qui possédaient un lot de qualités précises. Fumseck poussa quelques petits cris de contentement qui fit reculer de plusieurs pas la jeune femme qui avait ouvert tout grand ses yeux.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle qui n'avait cessé de fixer le phénix, elle sursauta lorsqu'il mit une main sur son épaule et qui lui demanda :  
  
« - Mademoiselle Roy, quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
  
La jeune femme l'observa avec méfiance et désespoir pendant quelques secondes puis elle chercha son ardoise pour pouvoir lui répondre mais ne la trouva pas. Habituellement, elle l'accrochait à sa ceinture mais elle avait du l'oublier dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Draco comprit de suite et chercha des yeux un parchemin et une plume pour qu'elle puisse écrire mais se ne fut pas nécessaire. Mc Gonnagall s'était approché d'elle et lui parlait en langage des signes. Le professeur de métamorphose sembla surprise de la réponse que lui fournit la jeune femme, elle se retourna vers Albus et déclara :  
  
« - Elle dit qu'elle a entendu dans son esprit un bruit, un genre de cri.  
  
Les notes poussées par Fumseck ? » questionna Dumbledore.  
  
La jeune femme ne put répondre, elle ne pouvait en être sûre, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit alors comment savoir ce qui c'était passé dans son esprit ? Dumbledore lissa sa longue barbe pendant quelques secondes en observant tour à tour Orlane et Fumseck puis il déclara d'une voix presque inaudible que Draco eut du mal à l'entendre :  
  
« - Intéressant. »  
  
Mais personne ne sut exactement ce que voulait dire la parole de Dumbledore t tous restèrent sur leur appétit. Soudain, on cogna à la porte du bureau du directeur, ce dernier alla ouvrir et une femme dans la trentaine entra, suivit par Rémus Lupin. La nouvelle arrivante se dirigea avec un immense sourire vers Orlane et lui tendit la main, la jeune femme la serra et rendit son sourire à celle qui lui faisait face. Rémus Lupin alla ensuite se présenter également et Mc Gonnagall expliqua en geste à la jeune femme la suite de évènements. Pendant ce temps, Rogue déclara à Draco qu'il était temps qu'il retourne au manoir Malfoy, que sa mère allait s'inquiéter, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit qu'il en doutait énormément, il ne reçut qu'un rictus de réconfort de son mentor qui le poussa vers l'extérieur du bureau.  
  
Draco voulait rester, il voulait savoir ce que représentait cette jeune femme qu'ils avaient ramenée d'Amérique, il voulait apprendre l'identité de l'autre femme qui venait d'enter, il voulait savoir ce qui allait maintenant ce passer. Visiblement, il ne faisait plus parti des plans de Dumbledore, on le renvoyait dans ses foyers. Il n'était bon qu'à ramener les filles des prophéties mais pas assez bon pour savoir ce que disait cette dite prophétie. Il fulminait en silence pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au manoir de la famille Malfoy. Rogue l'accompagnait, il devait jouer la comédie, faire comme si le sort de la jeune femme ne lui importait autant que sa première paire de bas, il se composa un visage impassible et froid, comme il savait si bien le faire. De l'extérieur, il pouvait paraître aussi froid qu'il le voulait mais à l'intérieur il bouillait, il rageait, il aurait aimé être considéré, pourquoi avait-il choisit le chemin le plus ardu si c'était pour se faire tasser dès que cela devenait intéressant. D'accord, Dumbledore croyait en lui, il l'avait même envoyé en mission avec Rogue mais il ne croyait pas suffisamment en lui pour l'admettre en tant que véritable membre de l'Ordre, il était loin de pouvoir voir le pas de la porte du nouveau quartier général. Est-ce que Potter avait le droit d'assister à ces rencontres, sûrement, il était Saint- Potter après tout, celui qui n'avait qu'à se toucher le front pour qu'une meute s'affole et se porte volontaire pour l'aider.  
  
Potter. il avait été une des raisons du revirement tardif de Draco. Cela faisait bien quelques temps qu'il s'interroge sur ses véritables motivations mais la présence de Potter dans le clan des « bons » l'incitait à faire encore plus de mal. Surtout si cela affectait d'une façon ou d'une autre Potter, le balafré, le fils de la sang-de-bourbe, le mort ambulant, Saint-Potter, le tueur de Diggory, le sans famille, le tueur de chien. Il y avait tellement de qualificatifs pour le décrire et sa langue acérée aimait tellement écorcher son nom. Comme il aimait le voir s'emporter lorsqu'il l'insultait, voir cette Granger le retenir de lui sauter à la gorge, ce Weasley qui devenait plus rouge qu'une tomate, ils étaient pathétiques. Draco se demandait si un jour, ils apprendraient à passer outre, s'ils prendraient conscience que les mots ne blessent que l'orgueil. Lui en savait quelque chose, toute sa vie son père l'avait rabaissé, sous- estimé, surprotégé, tout décidé à sa place. Lucius Malfoy avait la pire langue de vipère du monde. Peut-être finalement que Vous-savez-qui, était pire mais peu importait, Draco avait maintenant compris que les mots ne le tueraient jamais mais qu'ils avaient un pouvoir d'action très grand si on savait les utiliser à bon escient et ça il l'avait appris aussi.  
  
Arrivés devant la grille surmontée d'un immense M entrelacé de serpents, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, le temps qu'un serviteur de la maison vienne les autoriser à continuer. Même le propre fils des propriétaires devait attendre l'autorisation pour pénétrer sur les sacrées saintes terres des Malfoy. Le garde de l'entrée, un sorcier sans jugeote mais au gabarit impressionnant et totalement dévoué à son maître, vint les informer que Narcissia les attendait dans le living. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Rogue redonna aux bagages de Draco leur grandeur réelle, aussi bien que le hall en fut pratiquement plein. Aussitôt, trois elfes de maison vêtus de taie d'oreiller ayant connues des jours meilleurs, virent pour tout monter aux appartements de l'héritier Malfoy.  
  
Draco entra le premier dans la pièce pratiquement aussi grande que la salle commune de son dortoir à Poudlard, suivit par Rogue. Il se dirigea vers sa mère qui était confortablement assise dans un immense fauteuil vert, le préféré de son père, il se pencha pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres sur les joues, c'est à peine si elle bougea. Puis elle lui fit signe de prendre place sur un fauteuil près d'elle, celui qu'elle utilisait lorsque Lucius était à la maison. Rogue s'approcha à son tour et fit un baisemain respectueux, presque charmeur à la femme froide et acariâtre qui lui sourit en retour et l'invita lui aussi à s'asseoir.  
  
« - Je te remercie Narcissia, déclara Rogue en s'assoyant sur un canapé tout près.  
  
Comment a été votre voyage ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché.  
  
Bien, ton fils fait d'énormes progrès, il a un bel avenir devant lui, récita Rogue presque par c?ur.  
  
J'en doute point, il a les capacités dues à son nom mais j'avoue avoir eu peur qu'il ne gâche tous ses dons avec ses sornettes de remise en question.  
  
C'est un bon garçon, très bien élevé, c'est évident. Je dirai qu'il n'a eu qu'un petit moment d'égarement, probablement dû à cette folle qui lui a enseigné l'an dernier. Je peux t'assurer qu'il s'est très bien comporté avec moi et qu'il a compris où se trouvait son véritable intérêt dans cette histoire.  
  
Bien, conclut Narcissia, fière des révélations du mangemort. Le maître m'a demandé de te dire qu'il désirait te voir dès ton retour.  
  
Dans ce cas, tu m'excuseras, j'y vais de ce pas. »  
  
Et Rogue sortit à l'extérieur pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à son maître qui le réclamait. Lorsque le Lord Noir avait appris que Severus s'occupait de l'enfant de Lucius pendant que son fidèle serviteur était en prison, il en avait félicité le mangemort. Il lui avait demandé, non plutôt, commandé de former Draco pour qu'il soit à l'image même des meilleurs mangemorts de sa troupe, il avait beaucoup d'espoir en le fils Malfoy qui démontrait depuis sa naissance des dons pour faire le mal. Rogue avait répondu à son maître qu'il tâcherait de continuer l'éducation de Draco comme l'avait commencé Lucius jusqu'à ce que ce dernier revienne parmi eux. Ainsi, il répondait au désir de son maître et ne se mettait pas Malfoy à dos, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il valait mieux se méfier de Lucius Malfoy, il n'existait que très peu sur terre, d'homme ayant osés s'en prendre à Malfoy. Ceux qui le faisaient, le faisaient au péril de leur vie ou goûtait les affres de sa vengeance, leur laissant des souvenirs impérissables qu'ils amenaient jusque dans la tombe ou s'y retrouvait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
  
Severus Rogue arriva dans le vestiaire des mangemorts, il se hâta d'enfiler sa robe « officielle » et de remonter sa capuche sur sa tête puis se mit à la recherche de son maître. Dans les couloirs de la maison des Jeudusor, il croisa Queudever qui lui indiqua que le Lord était dans le salon. Rogue s'y rendit et se prosterna comme le voulait l'usage face à son maître, assis dans un fauteuil, un immense serpent enroulé sur lui-même à ses pieds.  
  
« - Severus, te voilà de retour.  
  
Oui maître, dès que Narcissia m'a informé de votre désir, j'ai transplané jusqu'ici pour me mettre à vos ordres.  
  
Bien, vous avez fait un bon voyage toi et le gamin ?  
  
Excellent maître, le jeune Malfoy démontre un talent certain pour les arts obscurs.  
  
Tu m'en vois ravi, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. As-tu pensé à me ramener ce que t'avais demandé Severus ?  
  
Bien sûr maître. »  
  
Rogue sortit de sous sa robe un pot qui semblait renfermer quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'huile très foncée et le tendit à son maître en continuant de se prosterner.  
  
« - C'est stupide comment on peut développer des goûts pour des choses aussi insignifiante. Voilà deux ans que je cherche une occasion de me procurer du sirop d'érable, du vrai, du pur mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à perdre un de mes hommes pour quelques caprices culinaires de ma part non ?  
  
Vous savez maître que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous faire plaisir, couina Queudever du fond de la pièce.  
  
Oui, oui, dit le maître d'un ton las. Très bien Severus, tu peux partir, je te rappellerai si j'ai de nouveau besoin de tes services. »  
  
Rogue s'inclina de nouveau et quitta la pièce mais alors qu'il allait sortit, la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui parvint de nouveau :  
  
« - Rien de nouveau du côté du vieux fou Severus ?  
  
Mon maître m'excusera mais j'ai préféré répondre à son appel avant de retourner à Poudlard, malheureusement je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Dumbledore à lui fournir.  
  
Peu importe, de toute façon, ce que pense et fait ce vieux fou ne n'importera plus du tout dans quelques temps. »  
  
Le Lord noir avait dit cela avec une voix qui fit frissonner Rogue, il y avait une lueur vile et terrifiante dans les fentes rouges qui lui servaient de yeux. Le maître des potions de Poudlard prit de nouveau congé et s'en retourna à l'école après avoir remis sa robe de mangemort dans son vestiaire.  
  
Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malfoy, Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait ses « petites vacances » à sa mère puisqu'elle semblait ne même pas l'écouter. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête parfois et de pousser une petite exclamation qui sonnait affreusement fausse lorsqu'il lui décrivait ses fausses expériences faites avec Rogue. Puis, soudain, l'interrompant en plein milieu d'une phrase, elle s'exclama :  
  
« - Au nom de notre maître, j'ai oublié de t'annoncer que ton examen au Ministère pour ton permis de transplanation aura lieu demain à huit heures, salle trois cent six si ma mémoire est bonne. »  
  
Draco savait pertinemment que la mémoire de sa mère était bonne, jamais il ne l'avait vu oublier quelque chose, elle retenait tout avec une facilité déconcertante, allant des grands faits historiques à la date de naissance du troisième frère de cousin Brutus, fils de Jeanne elle-même cousine de la fesse gauche. Parlant d'anniversaire, si son rendez-vous pour son examen était le lendemain, cela voulait dire que.  
  
« - Ah, oui, avant que j'oublie, heureux anniversaire Draco. »  
  
Voilà c'était tout, même pas, un « comment on se maintenant que l'on est majeur. ». Rien. Absolument rien. Draco Malfoy était habitué à ce genre de souhait pour sa fête, c'était froid et impersonnel, tout comme chaque membre de cette famille. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas d'un anniversaire qui fut autrement que celui-ci, jamais de fête, jamais de surprise ou même de gâteau d'anniversaire. Chez les Malfoy, les anniversaires, on ne fêtait pas cela. Au bien sûr, il recevait des cadeaux de ses parents et un de chaque membre de sa famille, jusqu'au plus éloigné des cousins germains mais jamais même un d'entre eux ne prenait la peine de venir lui porter en personne ou encore de lui écrire une note personnelle. La plupart du temps, c'était un paquet, même pas emballé et portant uniquement le nom de son expéditeur, point. Dix-sept ans cette journée là que c'était ainsi pour lui et le fait qu'il soir maintenant majeur pour la communauté magique ne changeait rien à ce fait.  
  
Draco remercia sa mère et pris congé d'elle pour retourner à ses appartements. Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'excitation d'aller voir ses présents d'anniversaire mais en fait le jeune homme voulait simplement quitter cette femme qui ne le connaissait même pas et qui ne se prenait même pas la peine de tenter de le comprendre. Une fois dans ses appartements, il constata en effet qu'une montagne de présent l'attendait, il passa devant sans même y jeter un coup d'?il, poussa la porte qui menait de son boudoir à sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son immense lit couvert de vert et argent. Serpentard jusque dans sa chambre pensa-t- il en regardant la décoration de sa vaste chambre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'?il au sablier magique qui marquait l'heure et la date. 30 juin. Une semaine qu'il avait terminé l'école et déjà il rêvait d'y retourner. 30 juin, date de son anniversaire, dix-sept ans. Qu'est-ce que ça avait de si « magique » d'être majeur ? Il ne se sentait pas différent, il était toujours le même, sauf qu'il pouvait. OUI. Maintenant, il pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.  
  
Le jeune homme se saisit de sa baguette et chercha par quoi il pouvait bien commencer. Pourquoi pas la décoration, après tout, c'était largement le temps de faire des modifications à l'aspect de ses appartements. Il se mit à la tâche, changeant d'abord la couleur des murs de sa chambre, de vert ils passèrent à gris pale, ses rideaux et ses draps de lits devirent bleu marin et il enleva les portraits de sorciers puissants que son père avait mis là pour l'inciter à devenir comme eux. À la place et ne tenant pas compte de leur indignation, Draco sortit de dessous son lit les posters de ses joueurs de Quidditch préférés. Les dais en argent de son lit restèrent cependant, il aimait l'effet que ça donnait avec le bleu marin. Dans son boudoir, il garda le bas de ses murs garni de l'acajou qui les recouvrait mais changea la couleur de la peinture qui descendait du plafond jusqu'à hauteur d'épaule, bleu foncé. Le même bleu prit la place du vert de la carpette devant le foyer de même que revêtit le cuir de son fauteuil. Satisfait du résultat, il s'attaqua à ses cadeaux.  
  
L'oncle Alphonse et sa famille lui envoyait une paire d'éperons, ils élevaient des hippogriffes quelque part en Albanie. La tante Albertine lui envoyait un vieux grimoire qu'il avait déjà reçu trois fois dans le passé et qui traitait des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire. Caïus, un cousin de son père lui avait fait parvenir un chaudron tellement grand qu'il prenait près du quart de l'espace de la pièce qui était pourtant très grande, Draco se demanda quel genre de potion pouvait nécessité un chaudron capable d'accueillir un homme à l'intérieur. Ainsi se succédèrent une masse de cadeaux inutiles et inintéressants du moins aux yeux du jeune homme. Puis, en dessous de tout cela, il tomba sur le cadeau que lui avait offert ses parents ; un athamé.  
  
Draco observa longuement l'objet, il était très différent de celui que lui avait offert le vieil homme et qu'avait fait Orlane. Celui que lui offrait ses parents était en argent pur qui, selon la note écrite par la main de Lucius, permettait de se débarrasser des loups-garous. Le manche était noir comme son autre mais celui de ses parents était serti de plusieurs pierres précieuses. Il était également un peu plus court mais la lame était légèrement plus large. Lorsque Draco leva la main pour prendre l'objet, rien ne se produisit, il n'eut pas de réaction similaire à ce qui était arrivé dans l'échoppe du vieil homme. Curieux, le jeune homme alla chercher l'athamé d'Orlane dans ses bagages et le posa près de l'autre. Lorsqu'il passa sa main au-dessus de celui fabriqué par la jeune femme, ce dernier s'activa tandis que l'autre restait impassible. La phrase du vendeur lui revint en mémoire :  
  
« - On dit que c'est l'athamé qui choisit son propriétaire et non pas l'inverse. »  
  
Encore une fois, Lucius Malfoy avait choisit pour son fils et encore une fois il avait mal choisit. Draco rangea les deux athamés, le premier, celui de ses parents, alla choir dans le fond d'un tiroir tandis que le deuxième, celui d'Orlane trouva une place de choix près de la baguette du jeune homme, sur sa table de nuit. Il soupira, prit sa potion anti- décalage horaire et se coucha finalement, la tête pleine. Pour tenter de chasser ses idées noires, il tenta de se remémorer chacun des traits du visage de « la fille de la prophétie ». Il finit par s'endormir aux petites heures du matin, sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour elle, il se demandait si elle avait été autorisée à rejoindre le quartier général elle et si oui si elle allait rencontrer Potter. Potter. Il serra les dents et les poings en s'endormant, maudissant le balafré.  
  
[RAR] : Mel : merci de continuer à me lire fidèlement.  
  
Stefie : Contente que ça te plaise.  
  
Baba : Merci de prêter ton attention à cette fic également.  
  
Paprika Star : Merci pour tes bon mots. Du mystère, oui, il risque d'en avoir un peu, tant mieux si tu aimes. Draco / Orlane, ben, moi je connais la réponse et je ne te la dirai pas tout de suite. Disons seulement que Orlane ne peut peut-être pas parler mais elle a une très forte personnalité tout de même. Si Draco veut la courtiser, il devra s'attendre à y laisser des plumes.  
  
Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. 


	3. découverte et douleur

Chapitre 3  
  
Quand Draco se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ce fut par la voix nasillarde d'un elfe de maison au nez difforme et aux yeux globuleux qui fit sursauter le jeune homme à sa simple vue. L'elfe se replia sur lui- même, répétant sans cesse des excuses et se prosternant devant le fils de son maître. Le premier réflexe du jeune Malfoy fut de lui assener une claque pour avoir osé le réveiller si tôt, lui qui s'était endormi si tard mais quelques-uns des mots du serviteur firent leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau encore embrumé du jeune homme ; Ministère, examen, brevet. Par Merlin, son examen de transplanation au Ministère. Il jeta un ?il au sablier près de son lit, il ne lui restait que trente minutes pour prendre une douche, se préparer et filer au Ministère.  
  
Alors qu'il sortait à toute vitesse de dessous ses draps, il cria à l'elfe de préparer la cheminée pour son départ pour le Ministère et se dirigea en trombe vers sa salle de bain privée. Une douche plus que rapide, un brossage de dents de base, une coiffure par tout à fait à point et quinze minutes plus tard, Draco était prêt. Un Malfoy n'arrivait jamais en retard où que ce soit.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau des gardes pour s'annoncer, il dut faire la file, attendre que les touristes sorciers japonais aient remis leur baguette et décliné leur identité. Draco s'impatienta et jura suffisamment fortement pour être repéré par l'un des gardes en fraction. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui l'air menaçant mais rien ne pouvait perturber un Malfoy, du moins pas de l'extérieur, il garda un air digne et fier en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que tout le japon ait décliné son arbre généalogique, qu'il était attendu. Le garde céda finalement, s'occupant lui-même de l'autorisation du jeune Malfoy qui fut escorté par un autre garde jusqu'au bureau de son examinateur. Les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées depuis l'incident mangemorts versus Ministère quelques années plus tôt.  
  
L'homme chargé d'évaluer Draco sur ses capacités à transplaner s'appelait Alban Thym, c'était un vieux sorcier qui semblait être assis dans ce fauteuil, qui était le sien, depuis plus d'un siècle, comme si la pièce avait été bâtie autour de lui. Le jeune homme ne se faisait pas de souci pour cet examen, il savait transplaner depuis longtemps déjà et Rogue lui avait fait réviser quelques jours plus tôt les différentes questions d'ordre technique qui pourraient lui être posées. Le professeur de potion avait misé juste, les mêmes questions et pratiquement dans le même ordre lui furent posées, il y répondit de façon calme et décontracté, comme toujours lorsqu'il répondait à des questions oralement. On lui avait appris un jour que tout était dans le ton, que l'on pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait en autant que tout soit dit correctement. Il avait bien retenu sa leçon. Vint ensuite le côté pratique, on lui demanda de sortir à l'extérieur, dans le parc aménagé à cet effet par le Ministère, car tout comme à Poudlard, on ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte du Ministère. Là l'attendait son examinateur pratique, une sorcière du nom de Pontbas. Elle lui indiqua ce qu'elle attendait de lui et une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il avait bien compris, lui demanda de s'effectuer. Draco réussi du premier coup, recevant les félicitations de la sorcière qui le dirigea par la suite au bureau du chargé des permis magiques.  
  
Alors qu'il s'y dirigeait, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser à toute cette perte de temps qu'il y avait au sein du Ministère et à tout ce cirque totalement inutile. Une seule personne aurait été amplement apte à tout faire, de son évaluation orale, à la pratique puis à l'émission de son permis. Au lieu de cela, on le faisait marcher le Ministère au grand complet et rencontre quatre personnes différentes si l'on comptait le garde à l'entrée. C'est à cela que servait l'argent de leurs TESS (Taxes d'Entretien des Services de Sorcellerie). Pathétique mais surtout, pas mieux que les moldus.  
  
Le jeune Malfoy ressortit du Ministère seulement vers midi, on l'avait fait attendre et encore attendre prétextant une erreur dans la paperasserie administrative. C'est finalement avec son permis en main et une faim de loup qu'il quitta le Ministère pour retourner chez lui. Cette fois, fort de ses nouveaux privilèges, il transplana jusque devant la grille du manoir où le garde le laissa entrer en le félicitant comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand exploit du monde sorcier. Après avoir fuit sa mère et engloutit un repas digne de sustenter un ogre, Draco repartit de chez lui en chargeant un domestique de prévenir sa mère qu'il se rendait à la Bibliothèque Nationale de Sorcellerie.  
  
Cet endroit se trouvait en plein c?ur d'Édimbourg, aussi dut-il de nouveau transplaner pour se retrouver dans une petite ruelle très pratique pour les arrivées et les départs discrets. Draco fréquentait souvent cet endroit pendant ses vacances estivales ; valait mieux passer tout son temps dans un édifice rempli de livres plutôt que de subir ses parents à longueur de journée. De plus, il aimait la tranquillité qui y régnait, là il pouvait lire tout ce qui lui plaisait sans avoir à entendre les jérémiades de son paternel sur ses choix de divertissements. Ce jour là, il surpris le commis principal en lui demandant de lui indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait les documents moldus. Bien sûr il avait une idée en tête, cela avait germé dans son esprit la veille, puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cela ne devait pas être si difficile.  
  
Il chercha longuement le manuel qui lui était nécessaire, le trouvant finalement avec l'aide d'un commis affecté à cette section. Il avait du plier sur son orgueil et se résigner à demander de l'aide, chose qu'il faisait rarement préférant toujours s'en remettre qu'à lui-même, ainsi il pouvait en tout temps contrôler tous les aspects de chaque situation. Il s'assit à sa table de travail préférée, un peu à l'écart des autres, tout près d'une immense fenêtre qui laissait les rayons du soleil venir danser sur les pages des livres qu'il lisait. Il sortit de son nouveau sac, des parchemins vierges, une plume haut de gamme et un récipient d'encre des secrets. Cette sorte d'encre avait la particularité de devenir invisible pour quiconque qui n'aurait pas été autorisé à lire ce qui était inscrit par celui qui avait écrit avec. On pouvait passer outre l'autorisation seulement si on connaissait la formule exacte qu'avait employé le sorcier à l'origine. C'était une encre plutôt rare et qui coûtait cher mais dont les membres de la famille Malfoy se servaient régulièrement.  
  
Draco travailla une bonne partie de l'après-midi, cherchant, découvrant, résumant, mémorisant tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour l'exécution de son plan. Lorsqu'un commis vint l'avertir de la fermeture prochaine de la bibliothèque, il soupira mais consentit tout de même à quitter les lieux, il avait ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Il remballa ses choses et laissa le soin au commis de ranger les manuels qu'il avait consultés, c'était son travail après tout non ? Puis il transplana de nouveau jusqu'à chez lui. Chez lui, il fallait le dire vite, il ne se sentait pas véritablement comme chez lui dans ce grand manoir lugubre et froid. Il sourit en repensant à ce que lui avait dit un jour un cousin éloigné en visite chez lui :  
  
« - Si un jour votre famille vint qu'à manquer d'argent, vous pourriez aisément faire payer les moldus pour visiter votre maison hantée. »  
  
Certes, le manoir Malfoy n'abritait pas a proprement parlé de fantôme mais il était vrai que son histoire mais surtout son apparence lugubre, sombre et fantomatique lui prodiguait un aspect terrifiant et effrayant. Mais bon, c'était là qu'il était né, là qu'il avait grandi, fait ses premiers pas, dit ses premiers mots (qui furent « à moi ») et pleuré pour la première fois. Il avait pleuré souvent mais depuis quelques années, son père était parvenu à faire « un homme » de lui. Plus jamais les larmes ne brûlaient les yeux du jeune homme, du moins jamais en présence de qui que ce soit. Parfois la nuit, il pleurait en silence, laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues comme si elles pouvaient apporter avec elles tout le mal qu'il ressentait en lui.  
  
Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, un elfe, prénommé Larky ou Louky, peu importe, se précipita sur lui, voulait le débarrasser de son sac ou se mettre à son entière disposition :  
  
« - Laisse, je m'en occupe, dit 'un ton détaché le jeune Malfoy. Au fait quel est ton nom au juste ?  
  
M.Moi. Monsieur. Mon nom à m.oi ?, couina l'elfe surpris d'une telle demande.  
  
Non, le voisin, oui toi, s'emporta Draco. Vois-tu d'autre elfe à part toi ici ?  
  
Luigy, monsieur, Luigy se nomme Luigy. »  
  
Draco pouffa d'un éclat méprisant puis monta d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, se fut pour tomber nez à nez avec sa mère et le professeur Rogue. À première vue, Narcissia Malfoy cherchait quelque chose, elle ouvrait et refermait tous les malencontreux tiroirs qui avaient la mauvaise idée d'être sur son chemin. Draco jeta un ?il rapide en direction de son professeur qui le rassura d'un rictus puis qui revêtit son air renfrogné habituel.  
  
« - Puis-je vous aider mère ? Se risqua Draco en déposant son sac sur son bureau de travail en acajou.  
  
Ah Draco, enfin te voilà, je voulais montrer à Severus le merveilleux athamé que ton père avait déniché pour toi avant d'être envoyé où il est.  
  
Je l'ai rangé ici mère. »  
  
Ce disant, il ouvrit un des tiroirs qu'elle avait déjà ouverts mais où elle n'avait pas pris la peine de bien regarder, puis sortit l'objet en question. Severus Rogue s'approcha comme s'il était intéressé par la chose que tenait à lui montrer la femme de Lucius. Draco qui le tenait toujours dans ses mains observa le visage de son professeur lorsqu'il étudiait l'athamé. Rogue avait levé les sourcils et semblait fasciné par quelque chose que le jeune homme ne saisissait pas. Il comprit cependant peu après lorsqu'il entendit le maître des potions déclarer :  
  
« - Il s'agit sans aucun doute d'un original. Lucius a déniché une perle rare. C'est dommage qu'il en reste si peu, tu as bien de la chance jeune homme de posséder un athamé fabriqué par un artisan d'un aussi grand talent. Prends en bien soin, c'est un objet unique et qui possède de grands pouvoirs magiques pour celui qui sait s'en servir. »  
  
Rogue avait appuyé ses dires d'un regard entendu, le jeune homme avait hoché la tête en assentiment et avait remercié sa mère pour le magnifique présent qu'ils leur avaient fait et assura qu'il tâcherait d'en être digne. Il promit également d'écrire sur-le-champ à son paternel pour le remercier personnellement du cadeau. En lui-même Draco se demanda bien pourquoi il perdait son temps ainsi puisque de toute façon, son père n'était pas autorisé à recevoir du courrier d'aucune sorte. Narcissia quitta les appartements de son fils, le laissant seul avec son mentor, lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière elle, Draco lança un sort d'insonorisation et verrouilla l'entrée, il devait parler à son responsable de maison sans que sa mère entende.  
  
« - Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? »  
  
Rogue sembla méditer sur la demande du jeune homme, sa décision prise, il s'assit dans le fauteuil du jeune homme, le contraignant à s'asseoir à son bureau. Les explications allaient sans doute prendre un certain temps si l'homme prenait la peine de s'installer confortablement. Draco était tout ouie :  
  
« - L'athamé que t'a offert tes parents est l'un des derniers exemplaires encore en état, fabriqué par un grand artisan magique.  
  
Comme Orlane ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
  
L'arme date de bien avant la naissance de la jeune femme. Probablement un ancêtre éloigné, très éloigné en fait.  
  
Pourquoi ? »   
  
Les questions de Draco étaient courtes et incisives, il s'attendait à rien de moins qu'à des réponses complète et rapides.  
  
« - Je ne suis pas autorisé à te dire ces renseignements.  
  
C'est stupide, vous savez que je peux faire une recherche et le trouver par moi-même. Tous les arbres généalogiques sont disponibles pour consultation à la Bibliothèque Nationale de Sorcellerie. Vous savez que je vais finir par trouver, épargnez-moi du temps et dites moi ce que je veux savoir. »  
  
Rogue le regardait un sourcil relevé, comme s'il doutait que le jeune homme puisse en effet trouver si facilement les réponses à ses questions. Un part de lui-même lui disait que probablement, avec beaucoup de travail et de l'acharnement, il y parviendrait. Cependant, Dumbledore avait été très clair, personne ne devait être mis au courant avant que la jeune femme ne l'apprenne elle-même. Si Draco persévérait à vouloir savoir et qu'il effectuait comme il venait de le dire des recherches, cela risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps, assez de temps pour leur laisser une marge de man?uvre avec la jeune femme. Le jeune Malfoy comprit à l'air qu'affichait son mentor qu'il aurait beau supplier, il n'en saurait pas plus. Peu importe, un Malfoy ne s'abaissait jamais à supplier qui que ce soit. Il finirait bien par savoir ce qu'il désirait apprendre, il n'était pas du style à abandonner au premier obstacle. Comme il savait qu'il ne tirait plus rien de son professeur, il décida de changer de sujet :  
  
« - Comment va Orlane, son acclimatation à notre pays se passe bien ? »  
  
Il savait que Rogue n'était pas dupe, malgré le ton détaché qu'avait employé Malfoy, l'aîné des deux savait que le jeune homme se faisait du réel souci pour la jeune femme. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour tenter de vaincre un mage noir au sommet de sa puissance qui lui était totalement inconnu, c'était un combat qui n'était à priori pas le sien. De plus, il se doutait fortement, qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui, elle avait tout de même accepté. Draco ne pouvait que louer son courage en espérant ne pas déplorer son insouciance au bout du compte.  
  
« - Je t'ai déjà dit Draco de ne pas t'attacher à cette fille. Elle n'est pas une fille pour toi.  
  
Premièrement, je ne suis pas « attaché » comme vous dites à cette fille (Un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais attacher par qui que ce soit). C'est simplement du savoir-vivre. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de destin lié à celui d'un autre. »  
  
Draco se souvenait très bien que Rogue lui avait fait remarquer que son destin n'était pas lié à celui de la jeune femme et cela l'avait tracassé une bonne partie de la nuit précédente. Comment un destin peut être lié à un autre, pour lui, tout était question de choix, on choisissait où on voulait que notre vie aille et comment elle s'y rendait. La notion du destin lui était totalement inconnue, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'il y ait des « forces »qui ne pouvaient être influencée, on lui avait pourtant appris que tout pouvait être acheté ou influé. La réponse de Rogue le laissa perplexe, son mentor lui avait débité des explications sans queue ni tête, du moins pour un esprit fermé comme celui du jeune Malfoy.  
  
Le responsable des Serpentard ne s'attarda pas trop sur le sujet, il était venu au manoir Malfoy pour une raison précise.  
  
« - Dumbledore veut que tu assistes à une réunion spéciale qui aura lieu dans quelques jours.  
  
Quand ? demanda le jeune homme qui refusait de laisser paraître qu'il était excité par l'idée d'un peu d'action.  
  
Je te le ferai savoir », répondit Rogue.  
  
Puis l'homme se leva et allait prendre congé, juste avant de franchir la porte, il rappela à Draco qu'il était mieux de ne pas exhiber l'athamé fabriqué par Orlane, qu'il devait le garder caché et bien caché. Si quelqu'un venait qu'à apprendre l'existence de cette jeune femme, c'était bien plus que la sécurité de la demoiselle qui serait en danger. Le jeune Malfoy, rassura son maître de potion, il posa une main un peu en dessous de sa hanche droite à l'endroit où il avait dissimulé l'arme, préférant l'avoir sur lui. Avoir vu sa mère fouiller frénétiquement dans ses choses n'avait que confirmé ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis longtemps. Rassuré, Rogue ouvrit la porte :  
  
« - J'allais oublier encore une fois. Joyeux anniversaire Draco. »  
  
Il lui lança un paquet qu'il venait de sortir de l'une de ses poches. Rogue sortit, laissant le jeune homme seul dans son boudoir. Draco tourna et retourna le présent offert par son professeur, ne se décidant pas à l'ouvrir. Certes il était curieux de voir ce que pouvait lui offrir cet homme qui lui faisait tant penser à son père parfois mais qui en d'autres occasions était totalement différent. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et ouvrit finalement le petit paquet de la grosseur d'un jeu de carte. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite bourse de cuir usé retenu par deux lanières également de cuir. En l'ouvrant, il sut de suite ce qu'était le présent offert par son professeur de potion, il avait vu cette matière en cours déjà, il s'agissait d'un sachet talismanique. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil en détaillant le cadeau, il savait ce qu'était sensé offrir ce sachet qui était composé d'un mélange d'herbes ( à base de menthe et de sauge), d'une pierre magique (améthyste) et d'un pentacle (sceau de Salomon) mais avait toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que de vieilles croyances d'encore plus vieilles sorcières radoteuses. Voir que son mentor croyait en ces sornettes le déboussolait un peu. Il se leva et alla à sa bibliothèque personnelle, y prit le livre du cours suivi et tenta de découvrir l'usage magique que devait posséder ce sachet. Il trouva rapidement sa réponse, il s'agissait d'un talisman de protection, il devait le garder sur lui en tout temps pour qu'il soit efficace.  
  
Draco observa longuement le pentacle, le sceau de Salomon, il s'agissait d'une pierre taillée en forme de cercle où l'on pouvait voir divers cercles gravés sur le pourtour avec au centre l'inscription mystique « Alpha & Omega » symbolisant que tout ce qui est en haut est comme ce qui est en bas. Le jeune homme chercha quelques instants la signification de ce pentacle, il trouva finalement que ce sceau était utilisé par Salomon pour se préserver des esprits Malins et Négatifs. S'en suivit une longue réflexion sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Rogue à lui offrir un tel présent pour ses dix-sept ans. Jamais encore Rogue ne s'était montré aussi soucieux de lui. Il l'avait certes toujours un peu plus privilégié que les autres étudiants mais de là à lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire tel que celui qui venait de lui être offert . Peut-être après tout, que Rogue ne prenait que son rôle de tuteur au sérieux, il voulait que Lucius Malfoy sache qu'il prenait bien soin de son fils unique. Peut-être était-ce un leurre pour le Lord Noir. Peut-être. Tant de peut-être mais jamais toutes les réponses qui vont avec, il en était las à la fin.  
  
Ce soir là, Draco Malfoy mangea dans ses appartements, fuyant la présence de sa mère, recherchant le calme et la solitude, si propices aux introspections et à la réflexion. Assis dans son fauteuil, il regarda fuir le soleil qui avait éclairé cette première journée de juillet, demain était un autre jour disait-on, que lui apporterait-il à lui ? Vers vingt et un heures, on frappa quelques petits coups brefs à la porte donnant dans son boudoir, d'une voix agacée et sèche, il demanda :  
  
« - Qui est-ce ?! »  
  
Pour toutes réponses, il vit entrer deux molosses aux airs patibulaires qui affichaient pourtant ce qui devait être leur plus beau sourire. Draco les observa en silence quelques secondes avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche, comme si leur cerveau devait trouver un moyen de parvenir à tout connecter à chaque parole qu'ils prononçaient.  
  
« - Euh, bonne fête vieux. Quand on a su que t'étais de retour de vacance on s'est dit que l'on devait te faire une petite fête pour ta maturité sorcière.  
  
La maturité ne s'acquière pas avec l'âge Goyle. »  
  
Les paroles de Draco restèrent incomprises par les deux nouveaux arrivants qui le dévisageaient l'air défait. Le jeune Malfoy soupira et daigna enfin se lever de son fauteuil. Pourquoi pas après tout, qu'avait-il à vouloir rester seul une soirée comme cela, il devait fêter dignement ses dix-sept ans, comme un Malfoy. Ce n'était certes pas son désir le plus cher mais Rogue lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait continuer à se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait. Donc une nuit dans les pubs sorciers à se saouler et à flirter et peut-être même à se battre, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il aurait fait jadis ? Sa décision prise, il alla se changer et retrouva ses deux acolytes au pied de l'escalier où Narcissia leur parlait. :  
  
« - Tenez, prenez cette bourse et payez à mon fils la plus belle fête qu'il n'est jamais eu. Profitez de votre liberté car bientôt vous vous joindrez à nous. »  
  
Draco serra les dents en entendant sa mère tenir de tels propos mais c'était surtout l'attitude fière et pompeuse qu'affichait Goyle et Crabbe qui lui donnait mal au c?ur. Comment pouvait-on réellement retirer de la fierté à se courber devant un homme que l'on redoutait, pour qui on serait prêt à faire les pires âneries de la terre sur un simple de ses claquements de doigts. Comme sa mère venait de le dire, ils n'abandonneraient pas seulement leur liberté physique en se joignant aux rangs du Lord Noir, ils perdraient également leur liberté d'esprit, et leur âme appartiendrait à jamais au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quoi que pour ce qui était de Goyle et Crabbe, il doutait qu'ils n'aient jamais eu en leur possession un esprit même à deux et encore moins une âme.  
  
Il partit tout de même avec eux pour fêter son anniversaire, mieux valait le passer avec eux plutôt que seul dans sa chambre à ruminer ses pensées noires. La veille, il avait eu dix-sept ans, il était maintenant un sorcier majeur qui pouvait se servir de la magie en dehors du collège de Poudlard, qui avait obtenu le matin même son permis pour transplaner. Tout ce que pouvait rêver un jeune sorcier, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si malheureux ? Futilement, son esprit pensa trouver la réponse dans le fond de chacune des bouteilles de bièreaubeurre et d'autres alcools qui se présentaient à lui.  
  
Cette soirée là, ils visitèrent plusieurs endroits fréquentés par des sorciers peu recommandables tels qu'eux. Ils burent bien plus qu'ils ne le devaient, se firent payer plusieurs consommations par des « amis » de leurs parents. Ils flirtèrent des femmes bien plus âgées qu'eux qui se faisaient bien souvent payer pour leurs services dont ils profitèrent une fois que leur esprit fut noyé dans l'alcool. Ils trouvèrent même un groupe de jeunes sorciers aussi éméchés qu'eux pour débuter un combat qui se termina rapidement, aucun d'entre eux n'étant réellement en condition de relever le défi honorablement. Cela leur laissa tout de même quelques ecchymoses, un ?il au beurre noir pour Crabbe, une main fracturée pour Goyle, plusieurs égratignures, des vêtements déchirés, sales et souillés, une lèvre fendue pour Draco et un mal de tête carabiné pour tout le groupe.  
  
C'est un « ami » de Lucius Malfoy, un dénommé Lug qui ramena le jeune Malfoy au manoir familial. Le garde à l'entrée sourit avec fierté en voyant l'état de son jeune maître, Lug aussi semblait fier de l'état délabré du jeune homme. Pourtant, Draco tentait de se tenir le plus droit que son dos ankylosé lui permettait. Sa lèvre fendue était très visible avec son menton relevé ainsi, il gardait la tête droite et avait un port fier malgré l'état d'ébriété avancé qui se sentait chez lui. Narcissia Malfoy vint accueillir son fils à la barrière et afficha à sa vue un sourire de satisfaction et aida Lug à l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Draco entendit les voix au-dessus de lui, il devait être couché, il se concentra pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient :  
  
« - Je te l'ai ramené Narcissia car je me disais que Lucius n'aimerait pas qu'un sang-de-bourbe le trouve en train de cuver son vin dans le fond d'une ruelle.  
  
Je t'en remercie Lug, je sais que Lucius va apprécier le service que tu viens de lui rendre.  
  
Il devrait être fier de son fils, il s'est comporté comme le digne héritier qu'il est. Il lui a fallu des gallons d'alcool avant d'arriver à l'état dans lequel il est et même encore, il était tout de même capable de marcher, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'un de ses amis. Ils se sont battus contre une bande de sous-sorciers et ils leur ont bien fait leur fête si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est sûr qu'il a quelques blessures de guerre mais c'est rien à comparer à ce qu'ils ont fait à ces sang-de-bourbes.  
  
Je suis si fière de lui, au moins il aura fêté dignement ses dix-sept ans. J'ai eu peur que Rogue ne me le ramène pas assez tôt pour que ses amis puissent le fêter. Son père va être fier d'apprendre comment il s'en ait sorti, combien de sang-de-bourbes déjà ? »  
  
Les voix s'éloignaient, le laissant seul dans son lit, seul avec son mal de tête et des hauts de c?urs fréquents. Il finit par s'endormir mais fut rapidement réveillé par un elfe de maison, chargé par sa mère, de lui administrer une potion anti-gueule de bois. Au début il rechigna quelque peu mais dès qu'il l'eut bu, son mal de c?ur ainsi que les marteaux qui lui frappaient le crâne disparurent comme par magie (s'en était, on s'entend). Il se rendormit pour être réveillé une fois de plus par une main qui le secouait fermement. Draco se retourna en maugréant un lot d'insanités mais la main faisait de plus en plus insistante. Une voix familière qui sonnait sèchement et durement lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles :  
  
« - On dirait que tu en prends une habitude, tu crois que l'alcool t'aidera à voir plus clair en toi ? Elle ne fait qu'embrumer un peu plus ton esprit jeune homme. »  
  
Cette voix, tranchante, si professorale. Rogue bien sûr. Draco ouvrit un ?il avec précaution et regarda son sablier près de son lit, dix-sept heures. Il se souvenait difficilement d'être rentré vers dix heures le matin même. Sa mère et un autre homme l'avaient mis au lit sans se donner la peine de le dévêtir ni de le doucher. Après s'être lever avec précaution, il put constater qu'il était dans un état délabré peu digne du jeune homme fier qu'il était. Rogue était maintenant assis dans un fauteuil et l'observait en silence, son regard cependant en disait long, il désapprouvait l'attitude du jeune Serpentard. Du coup, Draco se sentit misérable mais n'en laissa rien paraître, on ne montrait jamais ses émotions chez les Malfoy.  
  
Son mentor lui ordonna presque d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer à quitter pour quelques jours le manoir. Le jeune homme allait questionner son professeur mais ce dernier se levait déjà pour aller avertir Narcissia qu'il amenait avec lui le jeune Malfoy dans ses recherches pour trouver certaines herbes pour ses potions et qu'ils partiraient pour quelques jours, il lui demanda aussi d'en avertir leur maître qui pouvait toujours faire appel à lui tout de même. Draco se dit en lui-même en refermant la porte de la salle de bain que cet homme savait assurer ses arrières mais il avait peur qu'un jour, on ne le découvre et il savait ce qui attendait l'homme mais également ce qui l'attendait lui dans un tel cas. Ce n'était pas réjouissant, après que le Lord Noir ait fait joujou avec eux, il laisserait sans doute ses mangemorts s'amuser un peu également puis il finirait par les tuer.  
  
Ses pensées morbides le suivirent jusque sous la douche, même l'eau qui portant réussissait à lui enlever un poids immense de sur les épaules, ne parvint pas à chasser ses sombres idées. Il se lava rapidement, aussi vite que son corps ankylosé lui permettait, il avait mal partout, suite à sa bagarre. Heureusement, il ne souffrait plus de cet affreux mal de crâne et n'avait plus le c?ur au bord des lèvres, la potion avait fait effet mais elle ne pouvait rien contre les ecchymoses, les égratignures et les lèvres fendues. En se peignant, il remarqua que son sourcil droit arborait une petite cicatrice encore rose, il avait du y être blessé et un elfe avait du le soigner en lui appliquant une quelconque crème magique qui refermait les plaies. Malheureusement, il resterait probablement à jamais marqué à cet endroit. Il fulminait contre lui, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il suive ces deux bêtas la veille ? Tout était de sa faute, Rogue avait raison, l'alcool et lui ne faisait pas bon ménage. De plus, il ne se souvenait plus de tout, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort d'amnésie sur une certaine partie de la soirée. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été « en bonne compagnie » pourtant, son corps portait des marques « intimes » à des endroits encore plus intimes. Il ne s'agissait pas d'ecchymose dans ce cas mais plutôt de suçons, savamment exécutés par une bouche experte à en point douter.  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête en se jurant de ne plus jamais recommencer, à l'avenir il saurait se contrôler, perdre ainsi des moments de vie ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. De retour dans sa chambre, il vit plusieurs serviteurs de la maison, préparant ses bagages. Où l'amenait encore une fois Rogue ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser car il devait surveiller les elfes pour qu'ils empaquettent bien ses nouveaux vêtements. Une fois que tout fut prêt, Rogue et lui quittèrent le manoir puis transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, d'où il rejoignirent Poudlard. En chemin le maître des potions lui expliqua enfin la raison de ce petit « voyage ». Dumbledore avait convoqué un grand nombre de personne travaillant pour l'Ordre pour une réunion spéciale et Draco avait été autorisé à y assister suite à l'accomplissement de leur mission commune.  
  
Draco en était pas peu fier, il bombait le torse sans même s'en rendre compte, en marchant, il tentait d'imaginer la tête que ferait Potter en apprenant qu'il avait réussi haut la main la première mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur cette mission, plus particulièrement sur la jeune femme qu'ils avaient ramenée avec eux. Où se trouvait-elle en ce moment ? Qu'avait-elle appris depuis son arrivée ? Qui s'occupait d'elle ? Pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu et qui ne représentait rien pour lui ?  
  
À cette dernière question, il connaissait la réponse mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué ouvertement. Dans le fond de son esprit il entendit la petite voix de son âme lui répondre mais il l'étouffa rapidement, elle ne pouvait avoir raison, elle avait forcément tord, il ne s'était pas attaché à elle, s'était IMPOSSIBLE. Qui tentait-il de berner ainsi ? Lui, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi ELLE ? Il avait fréquenté beaucoup de jeunes filles depuis deux ans, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et pourtant aucune ne le chavirait comme elle le faisait. Par un simple regard, elle réussissait à pénétrer plus loin en lui que n'importe qui en dix-sept ans. Elle était mystérieuse, presque envoûtante, elle n'était pas la plus belle, bien que fort jolie, mais une aura magnifique l'enveloppait, il était attiré par elle tel un aimant. Pourtant, Rogue n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne la désirait pas comme telle. Il ne voulait pas la posséder comme ce que provoquait en lui les autres filles. Non, c'était différent. Qu'était-ce alors ? Il avait désiré plusieurs jeunes filles et en avait eut quelques-unes déjà mais avec elle ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. De toute façon, il doutait qu'elle se laisse berner aussi facilement que ses « proies » précédentes, non, ELLE était différente sur tous les points.  
  
Il dut reporter à plus tard ses réflexions car ils venaient d'arriver devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. Draco prit soudainement conscience qu'il n'avait pas eu du tout conscience justement du chemin qui l'avait mené jusque là. Ses pensées l'avaient véritablement absorbées. Arrivés en haut des escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur, Rogue frappa trois petits coups secs à la porte massive qui s'ouvrit et leur permis d'entrer et d'attendre que Dumbledore vienne les accueillir. Le vieux mage leur fit signe d'avancer, il était assis à son bureau et avait devant lui trois personnes assises que Draco reconnues immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Lupin, d'un des Weasley (reconnaissable à ses cheveux de feu) et de la femme qu'il avait croisée à son retour d'Amérique. Elle devait être âgée d'une trentaine d'années, avait des yeux bleus qui devaient changer de couleur au gré des fantaisies du ciel, de longs cheveux blonds, presque argentés et un sourire franc. Elle était environ de sa taille et dégageait une beauté peu commune, malgré son surplus de poids visible. Étrangement, Draco se sentit immédiatement à l'aise avec elle, cette femme lui fut présentée comme étant Javik Reyk (voir ma fic Composition de souvenirs). Elle était chargée de l'accompagner jusqu'au nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre. Le jeune Malfoy savait que l'entrée à ce quartier général était probablement mieux gardé que l'entrée au QG de Vous-savez- qui. Rogue lui avait expliqué en chemin que seul un initié pouvait approcher de l'endroit où se trouvait la cachette de l'Ordre, donc lui y entrerait en tant qu'invité et il ne pourrait y retourner de lui-même avant d'y être de nouveau autorisé. Des mesures de sécurité qui se comprenaient.  
  
Le jeune homme se réjouissait de constater que Potter n'était visible nulle part, peut-être n'avait-il pas l'autorisation d'accéder au QG. Cette simple pensée fit sourire le jeune homme. Cependant, si Potter n'était pas visible, Orlane non plus, pourtant, il aurait cru.  
  
« - Bon, nous allons y aller si vous êtes prêts. »  
  
Dumbledore avait dit cela en regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi- lune, le fixant lui, ce qui avait eu pour effet de le faire revenir sur terre, plus précisément dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mademoiselle Reyk s'approcha de lui en lui souriant, comme pour le réconforter puis prit la parole :  
  
« - Alors monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous expliquer comment on va s'y prendre pour se rendre là où nous devons aller. Tout d'abord, vous devrez vous accrocher solidement à moi, nous allons utiliser une technique semblable à la transplanation mais qui vous empêchera de retrouver votre chemin consciemment ou inconsciemment dans le futur. La différence est que nous allons tourner sur nous-même très rapidement et que l'atterrissage, si vous me lâchez sera pénible pour vous. Je vous propose, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, de me tenir fermement par la taille, cela devrait vous donner une meilleure prise. »  
  
Draco observa quelques secondes son interlocutrice, elle souriait narquoisement mais pas à lui, non, il aurait juré que c'était pour Weasley, à moins que ce ne soit pour Lupin. Après un bref regard dans cette direction, il remarqua que Weasley souriait également narquoisement alors que Lupin semblait excédé par une quelconque plaisanterie. Mademoiselle Reyk lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit et elle resserra elle-même la prise du jeune homme, ce qui fit pouffer le rouquin qui reçut par la suite une gifle amicale de Lupin qui hochait la tête en soupirant. Draco se sentait mal à l'aise de tenir ainsi une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'était un geste somme toute intime, enlacer une femme par la taille n'était pas un geste que l'on faisait à la première rencontre. Pour rajouter au malaise, Weasley ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une plaisanterie de fort mauvais goût selon lui et visiblement au goût de Lupin également mais qui fit sourire Rogue, Dumbledore et Reyk :  
  
« - Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils font un beau couple ainsi Rémus ? De plus, elle n'est pas vraiment plus âgée que lui, elle vient d'une bonne famille. Il y a sûrement là un futur couple à considérer. »  
  
Le jeune Malfoy allait répliquer mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps, Javik Reyk l'avait entraîné dans un tourbillon infernal qui, il le savait, allait le rendre malade sous peu. Des milliers de couleurs tournoyaient autours d'eux, les faisant valser à un rythme fou, puis soudain, plus rien, le noir total. S'en suivit une sensation de chute forte désagréable. Draco resserra son étreinte sur la taille de la jeune femme qu'il ne voyait pas mais qu'il pouvait sentir. Puis, comme annoncé, l'atterrissage fut pénible, sentant la chute diminuer, presque arrêter, le jeune homme avait relâché un peu son étreinte, trop tôt cependant car ils rechutèrent de nouveau pour enfin toucher quelque chose de solide qu'il devina être le sol. Tout était toujours noir autour de lui, il s'était détaché de la jeune femme et était allongé sur le dos sur une surface extrêmement dure. Sa tête avait été cogner contre le sol durement, l'aveuglant momentanément, lorsque sa vision revint, il trouva mademoiselle Reyk penchée sur lui aussi fraîche que la rosée du matin, à peine décoiffée alors que lui était échevelé, il s'était fait une énorme bosse sur le crâne et était plus blanc que Peeve. Il avait eu raison, il fut malade peu après avoir repris conscience. Mademoiselle Reyk l'aida à se relever et à se tenir sur ses jambes encore un peu molles.  
  
Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, Rogue, Lupin, Weasley et Dumbledore arrivèrent à tour de rôle, tout près de son point de chute. Leur atterrissage était également difficile mais beaucoup moins que ce qu'avait été le sien, au moins eux se tenaient toujours sur leurs deux jambes. Les quatre hommes vinrent s'informer de l'état du jeune homme qui releva la tête fièrement et fit un effort surhumain pour marcher correctement devant eux, ce qui arracha un sourire à plusieurs. Malfoy jusqu'au bout des ongles.  
  
Ils marchèrent tous dans un petit sentier bordé d'arbres géants qui devaient être bien plus âgés que Dumbledore lui-même. Puis une grande maison apparue, elle était massive et imposante en bordure de cette plaine presque dénudée qui s'étendant derrière elle. Il descendirent vers la résidence de pierres et furent accueillis par plusieurs sorciers qui n'étaient pas totalement inconnus à Draco.  
  
Il y avait là, la famille Weasley au grand complet, sauf Ginny qui devait être à l'intérieur, Granger s'y trouvait également, ainsi que quelques Aurors qu'il avait déjà croisé dans le passé, Tonk, Fol ?il et quelques membres du Ministère ?uvrant officiellement pour le Ministre mais aidant officieusement Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il passa devant Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, il ne put retenir un petit sourire victorieux à leur endroit, il fallait voir la tête du rouquin et Granger qui aurait pu avaler une colonie entière de mouches tellement sa bouche était grande ouverte. Il serait resté là à les braver narquoisement si ce n'avait pas été de Rogue qui le poussa à l'intérieur. Là mademoiselle Reyk lui indiqua une chambre qui serait sienne pour les quelques jours qu'il passerait parmi eux. Il s'agissait d'une chambre plus petite que la sienne mais tout de même confortable, avec un lit, un bureau de travail, une bibliothèque et un fauteuil. Draco défit ses bagages alors qu'une ombre vint obscurcir la lumière qui entrait par la porte laissée ouverte. Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à l'importun lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec .  
  
« - Potter.  
  
Malfoy. »  
  
Les mots avaient été prononcés aussi froidement qu'un iceberg et les deux jeunes hommes se dévisageaient, attendant un signe de l'autre pour ouvrir les hostilités. La tension était palpable dans la pièce et le simple mot « allumette » aurait suffi à embrasser la maison au grand complet. Alors qu'il se concentrait à ne pas baiser les yeux en premier, Draco ne vit pas, ni n'entendit arriver mademoiselle Reyk qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Potter. Ce dernier serra les dents et tourna les talons laissant seul le blondinet avec la grande blonde.  
  
« - Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes ici chez moi et je souhaite que vous vous sentiez parfaitement à l'aise pendant votre séjour.  
  
Alors faites disparaître Potter, déclara Draco les dents serrées.  
  
J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit impossible monsieur Malfoy. Aussi je vous prierai de bien vouloir faire un effort pour vous supporter mutuellement pendant votre séjour.  
  
Allez-vous lui dire à lui aussi ?, ironisa Malfoy.  
  
Certes, il en sera averti tout comme vous. Le repas sera servi sous peu dans la salle à manger, cela serait bien que vous y soyez, on vous présentera au reste de groupe. »  
  
Et elle partit comme elle était venue, sans un bruit, comme portée par le vent. Rogue entra peu de temps après le départ de mademoiselle Reyk et invita le jeune Malfoy à descendre avec lui. Arrivés dans l'immense salle à manger, ils y retrouvèrent tout un groupe de gens bien que différents à première vue, évoluaient tous d'une façon ou d'une autre au sein de l'Ordre. Rogue lui désigna une place à son côté et assez éloigner de Potter pour qu'il puisse manger sans avoir à le braver continuellement, l'honneur Malfoy l'exigeait. Tous prirent place et discutaient de chose et d'autre en attendant, à en juger par les places libres, cinq personnes. Bien vite, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer trois femmes d'âges différents, la première portait un chignon irréprochable avait l'air digne et strict, une personne qui obligeait au respect, Mc Gonnagall. La deuxième devait être en fin de vingtaine, avait les cheveux frisés en épis et affichait un sourire poli, Draco la reconnue pour l'avoir eu comme professeur dans le passé, mademoiselle Scamander (voir ma fic deux alliées d'outremer.). Sa vue fit sourire le jeune Malfoy, il avait bien apprécié cette jeune femme qui même si elle semblait adopter l'attitude de son professeur de métamorphose, avait l'esprit vif et savait être espiègle. Ce qui rendait le jeune homme si heureux à sa vue, était qu'elle devait être avec son acolyte, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, sa meilleure amie, celle dont elle se séparait rarement et avec qui Draco avait développé des liens particuliers l'année d'avant. Cependant, ce ne fut pas Ayael Mac Kenzie qui entra à sa suite mais cette jeune femme là, arracha un autre sourire au jeune homme. Orlane Roy.  
  
Tous furent présentés, du moins ceux qui avaient besoin de l'être. Mademoiselle Scamander s'excusa auprès de tous pour l'absence de son amie, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie était retenue dans le cadre de sa formation, il en était de même pour son élève. Draco en était déçu mais il devait avouer qu'il était assez content de se retrouver assis près de Orlane, seul Mc Gonnagall les séparait. Le jeune Malfoy avait été particulièrement heureux de constater que Potter n'avait toujours pas digéré sa présence dans ces lieux, ce dernier le fixa avec attention, comme pour l'avertir de se tenir tranquille et ce à plusieurs reprises pendant le repas. Draco trouva l'effort risible et lui répondait toujours par un petit sourire narquois dont il était un professionnel en son genre.  
  
Pendant l'un de ces moments « d'échange » avec Potter, Mc Gonnagall attira son attention et lui dit :  
  
« - Mademoiselle Roy aimerait bien savoir ce qui vous est arrivé jeune homme.  
  
Comment ? Ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda confus Draco en regardant la jeune femme. »  
  
La jeune femme fit une série de geste que Mc Gonnagall traduisit au fur et à mesure :  
  
« - Votre lèvre fendue ainsi que cette cicatrice au niveau du sourcil. »  
  
Draco en était sans voix, personne n'avait encore remarqué qu'il lui restait des traces de son combat de la veille ou peut-être que si mais le fait que Orlane le lui demande en premier lui fit chaud au c?ur. Pendant qu'il cherchait une réponse acceptable à lui donner, la jeune femme l'observait attentivement. Alors qu'il allait répondre qu'il avait défendu une pauvre vieille femme qui se faisait attaquer dans le fond d'une ruelle, Rogue le prit de vitesse et déclara sans même lever les yeux de son assiette :  
  
« - Il a fêté un peu trop fort son anniversaire. Disons que ses « copains » lui ont offert des « cadeaux » dont il aurait du se passer. »  
  
Alors que Mc Gonnagall hésitait à traduire pour Orlane et que Draco voulait disparaître dans le plancher, Harry et Ron qui n'avaient pas perdu un seul mot de la discussion riaient le nez dans leur verre de jus de citrouille. Draco allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de lui mais il eut un sauveur en la personne de mademoiselle Reyk, pourtant elle ne prononça que deux mots et ce sans même lever les yeux vers eux :  
  
« - Les garçons. »  
  
Le ton avait été ni impérieux ni ferme mais pourtant, aucun n'aurait eu même une seconde l'idée de répliquer. Draco scruta les gens autour de la table, la plus part n'avaient même pas eu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer mais il aurait juré que Lupin savait, c'était sûrement dû au petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait, le même que mademoiselle Reyk.  
  
Mc Gonnagall attira de nouveau l'attention du jeune homme et demanda de la part de Orlane :  
  
« - Elle demande si c'est une habitude chez vous ?  
  
Quelle habitude », redemanda Draco encore perdu.  
  
Une série de geste plus tard, un haussement de sourcils de la part de Mc Gonnagall et un regard de désapprobation, il sut ce qu'elle voulait dire. L'alcool. Elle le prenait sans doute pour un de ces jeunes sans cervelle qui passent leur temps dans les débits d'alcool pour saouler leurs « problèmes existentiels ». Pouvait-il la blâmer de croire cela, à presque chacune de leur rencontre, il avait un verre à la main ou subissait les affres d'une bonne cuite. Il sentit cependant un besoin incontrôlable de se justifier auprès d'elle, il se foutait carrément de tout ce que pouvait penser le reste du monde mais pas elle, il devait se justifier, s'expliquer :  
  
« - C'était mon anniversaire et mes copains m'ont sorti dans les pubs. », commença-t-il.  
  
Elle avait pu lire sur ses lèvres et à présent elle gesticulait à Mc Gonnagall pour que la vieille sorcière puisse traduire au jeune homme. Draco ne les voyait pas mais il savait que Potter et Weasley l'épiaient et riaient dans leur barbe, il se jura de se venger pour cela.  
  
« - Mademoiselle Roy demande s'ils vous ont forcé à boire, ce qui expliquerait peut-être votre lèvre fendue puisqu'ils vous auraient tenu la bouche ouverte pour vous forcer à boire tout l'alcool des pubs que vous avez fréquentés ? »  
  
Draco serrait la mâchoire à présent, elle riait de lui, ouvertement en plus. Elle le regardait à l'instant même avec son petit sourire narquois et un sourcil relevé, Merlin qu'il détestait quand elle prenait cet air avec lui. Il dut reconnaître cependant qu'elle avait raison, personne ne l'avait forcé à boire et personne ne lui avait jeté l'Imperium pour le soumettre à leur volonté. Non, maintenant qu'il était majeur, il devait cesser de fuir la vérité si elle lui était désavantageuse et affronter la réalité. Aussi bien commencer avec elle, puisque de toute façon il aurait été, pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, incapable de lui mentir.  
  
« - Non, en effet, personne ne m'a obligé, je l'ai fait par moi-même. Cette lèvre fendue est due à un combat que j'ai livré à un importun qui avait osé se moquer de moi. »  
  
Voilà, ainsi, elle saurait la vérité et en plus, il l'avertissait gentiment qu'il n'était pas le genre à laisser les autres se moquer de lui impunément. Mc Gonnagall était à nouveau en train de traduire pour le jeune homme les propos d'Orlane :  
  
« - Elle dit que vous avez du perdre vu votre état aujourd'hui. »  
  
Cette fois s'en était trop, il avait à peine une lèvre de fendue, une petite cicatrice au-dessus d'un ?il et des ecchymoses qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Il avait été autrefois bien plus amoché et il aurait aimé pouvoir lui montrer dans quel état était son adversaire, peut-être aurait-elle cessé de le narguer et l'aurait respecté. Elle le regardait toujours avec ce sourire. ce sourire qu'il détestait et qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de lui faire ravaler en temps normal. Et Potter et Weasley qui en rajoutaient. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation, qu'il leur montre qu'il n'allait pas se laisser insulter ainsi. Son cerveau roulait tellement vite pour trouver une réplique sanglante qui pourtant lui venait si facilement en d'autres temps pourquoi cela lui faisait-il défaut dans un moment pareil ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage car une exclamation venant de Mc Gonnagall lui fit baiser un peu sa pression et il put ainsi reprendre pied dans la réalité. Le professeur de Métamorphose argumentait avec la jeune femme qui semblait tenir mordicus à ce qu'elle traduise mot à mot un propos à son endroit. La vieille sorcière s'objecta de nouveau et réprimanda presque la jeune femme qui la regardait d'un air impassible et inébranlable. Draco se demandait bien ce que voulait dire la jeune femme, il n'était visiblement pas le seul, plusieurs personnes à la table attendait la suite des événements.  
  
Mc Gonnagall refusait toujours de traduire et gesticulait des mouvements secs et vifs à l'endroit de la jeune femme, ce qu'il devina être le penchant d'un ton empli de réprimandes et d'objections. Orlane faisait obstinément toujours les mêmes gestes sans même être ébranlée le moins du monde par les propos de Mc Gonnagall. En face de lui, Javik Reyk s'était appuyée sur le dossier de chaise, les bras croisés et observait avec attention la discussion muette qui se tenait devant elle. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et son regard passait souvent de la jeune femme à Draco, ce qui acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise. Soudain, mademoiselle Reyk demanda à l'adresse du professeur de Métamorphose :  
  
« - Pourquoi pas professeur ?  
  
Mais vous n'y pensez pas, c'est inadmissible, ce n'est certainement pas un comportement que nous nous devons d'encourager, imaginez les conséquences.s'emporta Mc Gonnagall choquée d'une telle proposition.  
  
Voyons, qu'est ce qui pourrait leur arriver que nous ne saurions arranger. De plus, si cela est fait dans les règles de l'art.  
  
De l'art, vous appelez cela de l'art, s'exclama Mc Gonnagall de plus en plus rouge.  
  
Certes, on a vu mieux mais cela se fait depuis la nuit des temps. De plus, je doute que monsieur Malfoy accepte la proposition de cette jeune femme. »  
  
Draco se redressa encore un peu plus, quoi ? Elle lui proposait un défi. Quel genre de défi ? Et mademoiselle Reyk qui croyait qu'il allait refuser, le croyait-elle pas de taille ? Ou essayait-elle simplement de le narguer à son tour ? Décidément, le jeune homme regrettait d'être venu. Et voilà que Dumbledore s'en mêlait à son tour :  
  
« - Laissons les faire Minerva, nous ne sommes plus à l'école et ces deux jeunes gens, bien que parfois insouciants, sont majeurs et responsables de leurs actes. Laissons monsieur Malfoy décider s'il accepte le défi que lui lance mademoiselle Roy.  
  
Je l'accepte », s'écria de suite le jeune Malfoy.  
  
Rogue lui jeta un regard torve, Dumbledore souriait doucement, Mc Gonnagall se prenait la tête entre les mains, Orlane souriait de satisfaction et lui se demandait dans quoi il s'était fourré ainsi. Il venait d'accepter un défi sans même en connaître les enjeux ni même la nature. Voulait-elle un duel magique ? Non, il en doutait puisque son éducation magique était déficiente. Une petite lumière s'alluma dans son esprit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Non, pas ça. Elle ne venait tout de même pas de le provoquer dans le but de l'amener à combattre à mains nues contre elle. Elle une femme. ELLE. Non mais quel con il pouvait être. Comment allait-il se sortir de cela maintenant ? La fierté Malfoyienne l'obligeait à combattre et à vaincre, même si jamais un Malfoy n'avait eu de scrupule à battre une femme, Draco ne pouvait se résoudre à la blesser intentionnellement. Il pourrait toujours simplement se défendre et attendre qu'elle se fatigue. La victoire ne serait pas très loyale mais n'était-il pas un Serpentard après tout, tout ce qui comptait s'était la victoire et non pas la façon d'y parvenir.  
  
Mademoiselle Reyk, qui visiblement savait le langage des signes, était en train d'expliquer quelques chose à Orlane qui approuvait de la tête. Pendant ce temps, Rogue fulminait, Potter et Weasley rapportaient le tout à Granger qui n'avait suivit puisqu'elle parlait avec mademoiselle Scamander et Dumbledore et Mc Gonnagall échangeait à voix bases dans un coin reculé de la salle à manger. Lorsque toutes les dispositions furent prises, on annonça à tous qu'il y aurait un duel à mains nues qui opposerait mademoiselle Roy et lui-même dans le gymnase. Ensuite suivrait la rencontre de l'Ordre puisque certains ne pouvaient rester pour la nuit.  
  
Génial, pensa le blondinet, en plus d'avoir à affronter la jeune femme, cela venait d'être proposé tel un spectacle que tous s'empressa d'aller voir dès le repas terminé. Draco n'avait plus rien avalé, anticipant la suite, Orlane pour sa part s'était contentée de boire du jus, qui à première vue ne semblait pas être à la citrouille. Peu avant la fin du repas, il vit mademoiselle Reyk se lever et chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Lupin qui sembla acquiescer à la demande de la jeune femme, puis elle s'excusa à ses invités et quitta la pièce. Peu après, Rémus Lupin servait de guide dans les dédales de la résidence pour les amener tous à un immense gymnase aménagé dans l'aile Est de la maison. Draco et Orlane suivaient Lupin et les autres invités les suivaient eux en discutant et même en prenant des paris, le jeune Malfoy grimaça en entendant que sa cote n'était pas plus élevée que cela, il leur monterait bien à ces. BIP BIP.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra à la suite de Lupin dans ce grand gymnase, il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce où tous les murs à l'exception de celui de la porte d'entrée, était en verre et donnaient une vue imprenable sur la plaine à l'extérieur. Le soleil ou la lune, brillaient toujours en ce lieu qui n'avait aucun autre éclairage. Comme le ciel était couvert, mademoiselle Reyk avait disposé plusieurs chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs pour éclairer un peu l'espace. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tatami, le genre de tapis qu'utilisaient les judokas mais en un peu plus moelleux. Draco devina qu'il avait été posé là pour l'occasion car il ne recouvrait pas entièrement l'aire du plancher, il pouvait deviner que ce dernier était orné de plusieurs symboles runiques mais il ne pouvait les voir entièrement.  
  
Les spectateurs prirent place tout autour du tatami, alors que Orlane enlevait sa chemise pour se retrouver uniquement en camisole blanche à bretelles fines qui lui allait divinement bien avec son pantalon trois- quarts bleu. Draco lui portait un pantalon beige avec un t-shirt vert, il n'enleva que ses souliers lorsqu'il vit faire son adversaire. Lorsqu'il se releva, il croisa le regard de Potter qui riait ouvertement de lui, Draco dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, un combat par jour lui était suffisant. Il ne se gêna cependant pas pour lui envoyer son regard meurtrier, celui qui faisait à tout coup ravaler ses paroles à la personne visée.  
  
Plusieurs personnes riaient de bon c?ur, visiblement, il venait de manquer une bonne blague et à voir l'air qu'affichait Lupin à cet instant, il se doutait que l'ancien Maraudeur devait en être la cible. Le grand Weasley croisé dans le bureau du directeur, Bill, s'il se souvenait bien, en rajoutait même :  
  
« - Eh bien, c'est un endroit fabuleux pour observer les étoiles, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Rémus ? T'es pas de mon avis ?   
  
Tout à fait Bill, si tu regardes là (il pointait un espace dans le ciel) on peut très bien voir le triangle d'été qui est composé de trois des étoiles les plus brillantes, Deneb, Véga dans la constellation de la lyre et de Altaïr dans celle de l'Aigle, répondit Rémus.  
  
Merci pour ce cours gratuit professeur Lupin, ironisa le grand rouquin un large sourire aux lèvres. Toi Javik, les étoiles, ça t'intéresse ? demanda narquoisement Bill.  
  
Oui bien sûr mais j'ai une préférence pour celles dans les yeux de mon partenaire. »  
  
L'assistance éclata d'un grand rire alors que Javik Reyk affichait un sourire victorieux et que Rémus Lupin secouait la tête en riant doucement, s'avouant vaincu. S'il avait bien comprit, Lupin et Reyk formaient un couple, pourtant, la demoiselle semblait plus jeune que le lycanthrope. Il faudrait qu'il farfouille un peu le sujet éventuellement, pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur mademoiselle Reyk qui était revenue au centre du tatami et donnait les instructions :  
  
« - Bon voilà, il s'agit d'un duel amical ayant pour but de démontrer différentes techniques de combat et pour nous divertir un peu, nous changer les idées avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Donc, aucune baguette ne sera acceptée lors de ce combat, vous ne pouvez vous servir uniquement que de vos corps. Pas de morsures, pas de coups au niveau des parties intimes et dès que l'arbitre vous le signifie, vous devez arrêter immédiatement le combat. Est-ce bien compris ? »  
  
Draco hocha la tête et vit Orlane faire de même, puis elle bougea la tête, étira ses bras, roula les épaules, fit quelques flexions. Visiblement, elle se préparait pour un combat en règle, pas seulement pour une quelconque escarmouche. Fort de son entraînement quasi quotidien, séquelle d'une option de cours l'année précédente, Draco se savait en forme physiquement, il suivit néanmoins la jeune femme dans ses échauffements. L'arbitre, mademoiselle Scamander, désignée par les deux parties, vint réclamer la baguette de Draco qui lui donna non sans hésiter un peu, un sorcier ne se séparait jamais de sa baguette magique, c'était son arme la plus sûre, cela il le tenait à la fois de son père mais également de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Comme il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, il aurait pu lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas chômé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire et qu'il continuait les apprentissages qu'elle lui avait enseignés. Mais elle n'était pas là, il devait maintenant se concentrer sur son adversaire, tenter de déceler ses points faibles et les exploiter à fond.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, Orlane Roy ne semblait pas avoir de points faibles visibles. Tout le monde en avait, ça il l'avait appris assez rapidement mais parfois cela prenait bien plus qu'un combat pour bien saisir son adversaire. L'observation était le premier atout d'un bon combattant, ça il le devait à mademoiselle Mac Kenzie car son père lui avait enseigné tout le contraire, selon lui, la ruse et la force magique étaient les plus importantes. Draco se souvenait encore de la démonstration faite par son professeur qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait tout faut. L'observation. Ce n'était pas vraiment une tache difficile pour lui que d'observer Orlane, il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur elles, dès qu'elle était dans les parages.  
  
Le signal de départ fut donné et Draco s'avança, sûr de lui, vers Orlane qui ne pouvait entendre les encouragements de l'audience. Orlane avait planté solidement ses deux pieds dans le sol et avait plié légèrement les genoux, le gauche légèrement devant le droit et ses mains étaient dans la même position, ouvrant et refermant les doigts à un rythme lent mais régulier alors que ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux du blondinet. Draco fit le premier geste, ils ne pouvaient rester là à se regarder pendant des heures, quoi que cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé en d'autres circonstances. Il s'avança vers elle, d'un pas lent mais sûr, les mains en avant, elle leva les siennes à la même hauteur et leurs doigts se touchèrent, une fraction de seconde. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le jeune homme était saisi par les poignets, soulevé par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et balancé par l'arrière, atterrissant durement sur le dos.  
  
C'est l'orgueil qui fut le plus blessé, les gens assistant criaient et encourageaient les deux combattants, Potter et ses amis riaient de lui pendant que Orlane le regardait de ce regard qu'il détestait tant. Il se releva rapidement, jeta un ?il à Rogue qui serrait les dents et les poings, puis se replaça face à son adversaire. Si au début, il avait prévu d'être doux et de seulement l'épuiser, maintenant il déclarait la guerre et il devait vaincre. Il tenta une feinte pour la faire déplacer, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, ils s'achalaient mutuellement de leurs mains mais personne n'osaient faire le premier geste offensif, ils se jugeaient du regard. Soudain sans même qu'il ne la voit bouger, elle le saisi de nouveau par les poignets, replia malgré lui ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules, plaça une jambe derrière les siennes et le fit basculer sans plus de préambule. Il réussit cependant à l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute mais elle demeurait en position dominante, à califourchon sur lui. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer son lot de plaisanteries douteuses de la part des spectateurs.  
  
Alors qu'il tentait de se relever en la poussant sur le côté, ou d'échanger les positions, il la vit se pencher un peu plus sur lui. Son c?ur s'accéléra, sa respiration se fit difficile mais le tout revint à la normale, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une man?uvre pour enrouler ses jambes autours des siennes pour l'empêcher de se relever aussi facilement. Il se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, tout son corps lui faisait mal, deux combats en même pas vingt-quatre heures, c'était difficile physiologiquement. Il réussit à se dépêtrer de la prise de la jeune femme qui se releva avec beaucoup d'agilité. Draco posa ses mains derrière ses épaules et se releva en balançait le basin et en pliant les genoux. Ils étaient à nouveau face à face, il pouvait entendre Potter et Weasley encourager la jeune femme, Merlin qu'ils étaient sots, elle était sourde, ils croyaient qu'elle les entendait ou quoi. Bien sûr que non, c'était lui le sot, c'était uniquement pour le déstabiliser lui qu'ils criaient ainsi, dire que ça avait faillit marcher.  
  
Draco s'avança rapidement vers son adversaire et après avoir échangé plusieurs coups tous bloqués par la jeune femme, il réussit a la toucher d'un bon coup de pied dans le thorax. Elle recula de quelques pas mais revint rapidement dans sa position défensive. Fort d'avoir touché son but pour la première fois, Draco attaqua de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, elle l'esquiva, lui saisi les avant-bras et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du tatami. Il réussit néanmoins à rester sur ses deux jambes et revint à la charge, elle bloquait tous les coups qu'il lui portait comme l'avait fait ce karatéka qu'il avait vu un jour dans un film moldu. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il eut une pensée pour son ancien professeur, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie n'aurait pas été très fière finalement. Il releva la tête et résolu à mieux paraître, mit en pratique les quelques notions de défense corporelles qu'elle lui avait apprises. Rapidement le combat repris mais cette fois-ci Draco ne se laissait plus distraire et était complètement concentré sur son adversaire, tentant de prévoir chacun de ses coups. Les échanges étaient enlevant pour ceux qui assistaient mais ne permettait pas d'élire un gageant.  
  
Suite à une esquive rapide, Orlane perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, le jeune homme en profita pour tenter de l'immobiliser et s'élança sur elle mais au dernier moment, elle releva une jambe et le repoussa violemment au loin. Elle fut sur pieds bien plus rapidement que lui qui en avait eu le souffle coupé. Ils se redirigèrent l'un vers l'autre et les deux maintenaient les mains de l'autre au-dessus de leur tête, les bras croisés. Draco eut légèrement conscience de la voix de mademoiselle Reyk qui avertissait mademoiselle Scamander d'arrêter le combat mais avant que l'arbitre ne put faire le moindre geste dans leur direction, le jeune homme se retrouva parallèle au sol, tournoyant sur lui-même à une vitesse folle puis il s'effondra au sol avec un cri sourd de douleur et de surprise. Plus personne ne parlait dans la pièce, plusieurs visages affichaient de la consternation et de la compassion pour le jeune homme qui souffrait en silence maintenant sur le sol. Mademoiselle Scamander avançait vers lui, de même que Mc Gonnagall qui semblait soucieuse mais c'est la main de la jeune femme qu'il vit en premier. Elle la lui tendait, pour l'aider à se relever et pour ainsi clore ce duel qu'il avait perdu lamentablement.  
  
En temps normal, il aurait refusé cette main adverse qui l'avait « torturée » mais son orgueil lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux accepter la défaite dignement que d'être « chouchouté » par la vieille sorcière qui approchait à grands pas. Il se saisit donc de la main de Orlane et se remit sur pied avec son aide. Il remarqua qu'elle ne souriait pas victorieusement comme il l'avait cru mais son regard reflétait quelque chose d'autre, comme du respect. Il n'avait somme toute pas tout perdu si au moins ce combat lui avait permis qu'elle ressente du respect pour lui.  
  
Mc Gonnagall insista pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, il se débattit autant qu'il pouvait, certes, il avait mal partout mais il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer. C'est mademoiselle Reyk qui vint à son secours, elle repoussa gentiment le professeur de métamorphose et offrit une petite fiole à Draco, renfermant un liquide verdâtre peu ragoûtant. Il savait ce que c'était, cette potion lui enlèverait ses courbatures et ferait disparaître les diverses douleurs qu'il ressentait. Pendant qu'il buvait et recevait les félicitations de certaines personnes, il vit Mc Gonnagall gesticuler à grands coups de moulinets de mains et de bras devant une Orlane l'observant d'un air impassible.  
  
Draco demanda à mademoiselle Reyk de lui traduire les propos des deux femmes :  
  
« - Mc Gonnagall lui passe un sapin pour t'avoir mal mené, disant que ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable, bla bla bla. Et Orlane lui répond que tout est de ta faute, que tu n'aurais pas du accepter sans savoir à qui tu te mesurais.   
  
À qui je me mesurais, demanda curieux Draco en fixant mademoiselle Reyk qui lui souriait doucement.  
  
À une championne de karaté moldu. Plutôt douée à la voir aller, commenta Reyk.  
  
Ben pas tant que cela, tenta de la discréditer le jeune homme, orgueil oblige.  
  
Mon cher monsieur Malfoy, vous avez été chanceux qu'elle soit si douce avec vous », conclut Reyk avec un sourire compatissant en quittant le jeune homme.  
  
Douce, elle avait été douce avec lui, Merlin, pourquoi alors avait-il si mal partout et pourquoi cette satanée potion prenait-elle autant de temps à agir ?. Et pourquoi Potter et Weasley n'étaient visibles nulle part ? Sans doute étaient-ils partis se payer sa tête dans un coin à l'écart. Draco fulminait, il se vengerait bien un jour. Oui, il aurait sa revanche, foi de Malfoy. 


End file.
